Still Lovers No Longer Enemies
by PiperandLeoFan101
Summary: Sequel to Lovers and Enemies. Mark is out for revenge will he get? Leo and Lillian continue to adjust to their new job but will their be a twist in their partnership? Yes it's an update not a trick your eyes are playing on you!
1. Intruder

**Still Lovers No Longer Enemies**

**Summary: Well here's the sequel to Lovers and Enemies. Mark's out for revenge but will he get it? Leo and Lillian start really settling into their new job but will there be a twist in their partnership?**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to start. I've just been trying to figure out what I want to do and how I want to start it. I mean I have an idea of what it will be like but you know how to put it and all that. I'm probably not making any sense but anyways here we go. **

**Characters:**

**Leo- 27**

**Piper-25**

**Andy-29**

**Prue-27**

**Cole-25**

**Phoebe-23**

**Glen -25**

**Paige- 23**

**Oh by the way someone pointed out that Mark owned Piper and Leo's house and staff and I completely forgot about that. For now we're just going to pretend like he doesn't realize that or something. I'm not sure what to do with that. We might include it later in the story if I could figure something out. But for now let's just forget that ok.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. Must we do that in every chapter? lol**

**Chapter 1- Intruder**

"Paigers that's great!" Piper exclaimed!

She was talking on the phone to her best friend who had just told her about her promotion to a social worker.

"Leo and I will treat everyone to a celebration for you!" Piper decided.

"You don't have to do that!" Paige insisted, "You guys are always inviting everyone out for all of these celebrations. When are you going to let someone else invite you out? I mean Phoebe and Prue completely agree with me."

"I'm not taking no for and answer Pagiers!" Piper said, "Leo and I are more then happy to invite everyone out all the time. You, Phoebe, and Prue need to stop worrying. We've got no kids to spoil so we spoil you guys instead."

Paige laughed at this, "You spoil all of our kids too!"

"Well that can't be helped they're all so cute!" Piper replied.

Just then she heard Leo's car pull up into the driveway. He had to stay at work later then her that day.

"Oh Paige, Leo just got home so I'll talk to you later ok" Piper said.

"Yeah sure bye Pipes," Paige answered.

They hung up and Piper went downstairs to greet her husband.

"Hey baby did you get all of you work done?" Piper asked after kissing him.

"For the most part," Leo answered, "It was just really stressful today. You know what Lillian is like when she doesn't get her way. She wanted to go home early today to catch her soap opera on TV. Something about Luke finally getting with Lucile and dumping Polly. **(lol most of you probably got that joke if not too bad and if you really want to know and you didn't get it tell me in your review and I'll email you)** Anyways when she found out that she was going to miss it she got all bitchy. She was being completely unreasonable and refused to do anything just because she was missing her little, precious soap!"

"Well does that really surprise you?" questioned Piper, "I mean it's Lillian! She's like queen bitch!"

Piper was happy that Leo was finally starting to see her point of view. She really hated Lillian!

Leo just chuckled in response to Piper. He then went upstairs to get dressed into more comfortable clothes instead of his suit that he's been wearing. Piper followed him upstairs. Leo walked into his closet to change. He chose a shirt and jeans. He then proceeded to get undressed. He started by taking his jacket off. Then he started to unbutton his white shirt. With every button undone it reveled more and more of his perfect chest. **(Tell me you're not drooling, lol) **He then undid the belt on his pants and took his pants off completely. There he stood in just his boxers. Piper watching the whole time while he got undressed smiled slyly to herself. She walked up to him to push him against the wall but he stopped her.

"Not now I want to eat dinner I'm starved," he said.

Piper made a face at him.

"Ruin all a girl's fun!" she muttered.

Leo just chuckled before putting his jeans on then sliding his shirt on. Then together they walked downstairs to dinner.

As they walked downstairs they never noticed the intruder come out of his hiding place inside their bathroom. He looked around the room. He started opening drawers and emptying them out. He was looking for something specific but he couldn't find it. An hour later he still had no luck and the room was in ruins. He heard Piper and Leo's voice coming up the stairs so he ran to the window and jumped out. He landed on the ground on his hands and feet. Then he ran all the way to his car which was parked at the end of the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell?" Piper exclaimed when she came to her room and saw it like that, "Who was in here?"

Piper and Leo started searching the room for any clues of who might have been there. They found none. They were very upset but they couldn't exactly go to the police because it was probably one of their enemies. They decided to go tell Michael about tomorrow. For now they'd keep it how it was and sleep in one of the guest rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there's chapter 1. Hopefully you liked it. I've got to admit this was a lot better then the first chapter of my other story! lol I mean it's already got action to get people hooked! Man looking back at my fist chapter of my other story I can't believe that I ended up with readers! lol it was awful. If that was someone else's story and that was the first chapter I might not have ever come back and read it. lol I'd like to say thank you to my faithful readers who read it even though the first chapter was so awful! Now I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill. Read and Review!**


	2. Trap

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 2- Trap**

The next morning Piper and Leo woke up earlier then they were supposed to. They didn't feel very comfortable in the guest bedroom. It just wasn't their room. They both had the incident from last night on their minds. Who could've broken into their room? What were they looking for? It didn't make sense. Sure they had enemies but none of them would be dumb enough to break into their room and alert them of danger, would they? Nothing was really making sense right now.

They decided since they were up anyways they may as well start getting ready.

"You know," Piper started, "We've got a lot of time. May as well have some fun in the shower."

Leo smiled at her and they raced to the bathroom together. They both undressed each other. Leo turned on the water. He kept his finger under the shower to check if it was warm or not. Piper had her arms wrapped around him while he was doing this. Her right cheek was sticking to his bare back. Finally the water warmed up and they stepped in. Piper wet her hair and grabbed the shampoo. Leo took it always from her put some on his hand and started gently caress her scalp. He then rinsed her out. He did the same with the conditioner. Piper tried to do the same for Leo but he was too tall. So she just threw the bottle on the floor and kissed him instead.

At first it was just a couple of flirty kisses but soon it was a full fledge make out session. Leo picked Piper up and slammed her into the shower wall while kissing her hard. He entered her and she wrapped her legs around her. Sounds of the wall vibrating from Piper being slammed into it were heard throughout the hallway out side their bedroom. When they were finally done they were both out of breath and sweating.

"So much for getting clean," Piper mumbled.

Leo just grinned too out of breath to last. They then finished their shower and got out. They got dressed in their work clothes. Seeing that they still had another two hours to kill they went downstairs and asked for a hearty breakfast instead of their usual coffee and a bagel.

Leo went upstairs to get his laptop so that he could work on some things. Soon Piper followed. She saw Leo sitting on the bed with his laptop working. She went and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Some work things" he replied.

Piper rolled her eyes at the vague answer. She got bored sitting their watching in so she started nibbling on his ear.

"Come on was the shower not enough I've got worked," Leo told her.

She looked at him with this pouty face. Pretty soon they were rolling on the bed completely naked making love for the second time just that morning. It was turning out to be a pretty good day for them already. Leo said this to Piper when they were done and she just laughed. They got dressed again and had their breakfast. Then it was time to go. They left together.

When they got their they walked into the building and went straight into Michael's office. They told him about what happened last night and he was just as puzzled as them. He didn't know of any enemies that they might have. As far as he was concerned they hadn't done anything to anyone in a while. Piper and Leo just went to their offices and started doing the paper work of the day.

Dan walked into the office late.

"OH MY GOD! You're late Dan! I had to cover for you!" Piper teased.

"Yeah, yeah shut up!" Dan replied.

He had an awful morning. His mailman lost all of his mail so everything that he mailed got lost. EVERYTHING! His electricity was canceled along with his water, utility, gas, water, car insurance, and every other bill that needs to be paid.

"Anyways you feel like getting out of this office?" he questioned.

"YES!" Piper answered, "Why?"

They hadn't done any field work in over a month.

"We've got an assignment."

"YES!" Piper exclaimed.

She was completely psyched.

Piper dropped by Leo to let him know that they were going.

"With him?" was the first thing that he asked.

"Yes with him," Piper answered, "Come on honey we've talked about this."

Leo didn't say anything. He just looked at Dan with disgust. Piper had to go so she gave Leo a kiss and left.

Dan and her got into the car and drove off. They were on their way to the senator's office. She was in trouble and they had to protect her.

When they got there she was in her office doing her work. Piper and Dan had to keep a low profile so they sat down and pretended like that had an appointment or something.

"Do you see that guy?" Piper whispered to Dan.

"Yeah."

"I think that he's our guy he keeps eying the door and he's got a gun hidden in his left jacket pocket." Piper told him.

Dan nodded.

They made sure to keep an eye on him. Finally it was his turn to see her. He got up and checked his pocket for his gun. After feeling it there he gave his pocket a pat. After going into the office Piper and Dan shot up and ran in after him. He saw them. Dan ran up and kicked the gun out of his hand. The guy seeing that he had no way out jumped out the window breaking the glass. Piper and Dan after making sure that the senator was ok jumped after him. They both did a flip in the air to slow down their fall and landed perfectly on their feet.

They saw the guy running away so they chased after him. As they were passing an alley another guy came out and jumped and grabbed Dan. Strangely he didn't even try and touch Piper. Piper didn't mind and she kept chasing after the first guy. She followed him all the way to an abandoned school house. She cautiously walked in pulling out her gun. She felt someone from behind her kick it out of her hand. When she turned around they were gone and so was her gun. Her instincts were telling her to get out of her house because it was a trap. Unfortunately her curiosity got the better of her and she continued.

She heard a sound coming from a room and she walked towards it. Finally she got to a closed door. The sound was coming from behind it. She opened it. It was really dark inside and she could see a dark figure.

"I knew if we gave you an opportunity to save someone then you'd come," said a vaguely familiar voice.

Bright lights came on that blinded her and before she could see who the person was her world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there you have it chapter two. Kind of evil cliffy I know! So someone gave me the idea to seriously kill off Piper. I told my sister this and she was all like this is only chapter 2 there wouldn't be a chapter without her! lol I know the sex scenes were really bad but I really am not very good at writing them. Anyways I mostly added them for length. See I have this thing were I try to make each chapter longer then the previous ones. That's why my chapters start out really short and get long. That's also why I like to stop because if I make a chapter too long then I have to top that with the next and the next. Anyways I try to set it up for my self so that I don't have to end up writing like 11 pages. I'd never be able to come up with that many ideas! lol so anyway when I got to the end of this I saw that it was shorter then chapter one so I went back and added two sex scenes to make it longer. Right well I'm done rambling so please READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Saving Piper

**Well I'm updating a little earlier then usual. So before I begin I've got to make a comment. Well you see there's a new movie coming out called Premonition. At least it's new here. Anyways the lead role is Sandra Bullock and she stars with Julian McMahon. I want to watch that but I know that when I do I'm going to be calling them Phoebe and Cole. Well first of all there are so many similarities like Sandra getting premonitions. Phoebe gets those. And then she's married to Cole or whoever he plays. I'm not going to be able to watch it without calling them Phoebe and Cole at least once. They should've just gotten Alyssa to play the part. Man it's so weird. A pretty big coincidence. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. yada yada yada………**

**Chapter 3- Saving Piper**

Leo got home early that night. He hadn't seen Piper back at the office so he figured that she was being held up by her assignment. She'd probably be back late tonight. Then why did he have a bad feeling in his gut? He ate his dinner along that night and he didn't like it. Finally the bad feeling was too much and he went back to the office.

He went straight to Piper and Dan's office. When he got there he saw Dan and he saw Michael but he didn't see Piper.

"What's going on where's Piper?" he asked frantically.

He was really worried by now. He knew that he had a bad feeling. He should've listened to it before.

"Well," Michael began, "You see Leo, Piper and Dan were supposed to save the senator today. Well when they got there a guy was putting a gun to the senator's head. They chased him out of the building. Piper and Dan kept running after him then some guy popped out of the alley and grabbed Dan. He didn't even bother trying to stop Piper which makes us think that he wanted her to keep chasing after the other. Anyways when Dan finally fought him off he ran towards the direction that Piper was in and he couldn't find her. We think that it was a trap. The point is she's missing and we can't find her."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Leo roared dangerously, "What kind of shitty partner are you?"

With that he grabbed Dan and slammed him against the wall making sure that he had enough of his collar so that he was choking him.

"It's not my fault the guy attacked me and like Michael said by the time I ran after Piper she disappeared," Dan defended himself.

By now he was turning purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Leo let go of him," Michael pleaded, "Look we're doing everything we can to find her."

"You'd better be!" Leo growled.

He was beyond pissed. The love of his life was missing because she had the worst back up ever.

"So," Dan started slowly after regaining his breath, "Who's being put on her case. You know to find her."

"Well we're thinking of putting Tanner on it," Michael suggested.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Leo screamed, "If anyone is going to be put on her case it's me! She's my wife and I'm going to find her."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea considering you're personal attachment," Michael said.

All you have to worry about is trying to locate her, I'll worry about the rest," Leo told him.

With that Leo went to his office and got on the computer to try and find any past enemies that she might have.

He sat there for 3 hours before Michael came in.

"Leo it's one o'clock, why don't you call it a day or in this case night and try again in the morning."

"NO!" Leo exclaimed, "I'm not going to sleep until I find her!"

Michael gave up and went home himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was six o'clock when Michael came in to Leo and Lillian's office to find Leo asleep on his chair. It was obvious that he hadn't gone home last night. He must have dozed off while searching. Michael too had been searching for a possible enemy. He couldn't find one that would have a grudge against Piper specifically. It just didn't make sense.

"Leo wake up," Michael said while tapping him on the shoulder.

Leo got up immediately.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You fell asleep last night, I told you to go home and get some rest," Michael replied.

"I fell asleep when my wife is out there missing with god knows who?" Leo screeched, "Oh my god I'm such an idiot I need to be finding her now dosing on the job!"

"You're allowed a couples hours sleep you know," Michael told him.

Leo just shook his head and got back to work.

Then Lillian walked in all happy. She had watched her soap opera from before. She got to witness Luke** (Who she views as Leo)** dump Polly **(who she views as Piper)** for Lucile **(who she views as her self)**. **(Well that was the whole joke in Chapter 1 I thought that it was obvious but everyone says that the names weren't close enough for people to figure out. Each of these characters on the soaps names began with the same letter as the Piper, Leo, and Lillian. So Lillian views it as them. she want Leo to dump Piper for her but that'll never happen so she has to live it through these characters ok so on with the story.)**

"Not now Lillian!" was the first thing Leo said to her.

"Gees what's eating you?" She asked mockingly.

Leo told her the whole story. After hearing it she wasn't that upset. She finally had Piper out of the way and maybe now she could have Leo. Of course she'd have to wait until Leo's given up finding her. She just hoped that Piper was actually gone and not just missing for a little while.

Leo was mad at her for not showing more concern but then what did her expect it was Lillian. He really hated her right now. She'd caused so much trouble between him and Piper in the past. Why couldn't it be her who was missing instead of his Piper? He already missed her so much. But then again she was the love of his life what did he expect; of course he should miss her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper woke up on a cold hard floor. Her head was killing her and so was her back. She figured it was from sleeping on the floor all night. The headache was probably from being knocked out. She could hardly remember what happened last night. All she knew was that she and Dan got separated during and assignment and then she walked into a house. That was it her mind went blank. Right now she was in some old shack. It seemed to be abandoned. There was no one out front either judging from the window. So she was in an abandoned shack with no one in sight. Where had she seen this before?

She sat up on her bottom and felt something in her back pocket. It was her cell phone! Well whoever had kidnapped her hadn't been smart enough to check her pockets. Now if she could only get her hands untied. She looked around for sharp objects. She saw an old fishers hook on the floor. That would just have to do. She crawled towards it and tried to put the hook between the ropes tying her hands. She got it and it untied her ropes just like she'd planned.

She then took out her cell phone and dialed Leo's numbers.

"Piper?!" Leo's worried voice came from the phone.

"Yeah honey it's me, listen I'm in some old shack and no one is here."

"Oh my gosh thank god you're alive I was so worried!" Leo practically yelled, "Can you tell me anything of your surrounding?"

She looked out the window and saw the street she was on.

"I'm on a street called Shadow Creek and it intersects with Shadow Bay."

"Ok baby I know were that is," Leo told her, "Don't worry I'm leaving now."

Just then Piper heard a car pull up.

"Leo I've got to go there's a car that just pulled up and if they see me on my phone they'll take it away and then we can't get in contact. I'm gonna put my phone on silence so that if you call they won't hear it. I'll call you back as soon as I can I love you buy."

With that she put her phone on silence and back into her pocket and pretended to be asleep.

A person's voice came from outside. Then two people came inside.

"She we go wake her up and check on her?"

"She seems to be unconscious still."

"So it's ok to just leave can come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess so!"

"We'd better go and report back to the boss!"

Then they both left.

After hearing the car drive off Piper called Leo back to let him know that she's ok. He told her that he'd be there in about fifteen minutes.

Piper tried to count to sixty fifteen times to pass time but she got bored after doing it for five.

"Well ten minutes to go," she told herself.

She finally resulted to sitting quietly.

Ten minutes later she heard another car pull up and she freaked out.

"Piper, honey are you here?" she heard Leo's voice.

"Thank God!" she murmured to herself, "Leo I'm in here!"

It was locked from the inside and you needed a key to get in from the outside. Leo wasn't sure how he was going to get in. Finally he just resulted to knocking the door down. He ran in and grabbed Piper pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Thank God you're ok!" Leo cried hugging her tight.

Piper was in tears by now clinging on to Leo just as tight as he was clinging on to her.

"Come on let's just get out of here!" Piper suggested, "Before someone comes back."

Leo picked her up ignoring her protests and carried her back to the car. Together they drove off back to their home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there was the next chapter. the ending is kinda sucky but I'm watching Next Top Model right now and I've been watching and trying to write at the same time that's why it kinda get sucky towards the end because I'm not paying complete attention but if I don't write it now then I probably won't for a while so it's either a bad chapter or none at all. If you completely hate it then tell me in you're review and I'll rewrite some of it. At least I'll try. So please READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	4. Another Failed Attempt

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 4- Another Failed Attempt**

After what seemed like the longest drive ever to Piper, Piper and Leo finally got home. Leo insisted yet again on carrying Piper inside. He placed her on the couch and called for Chives to give Piper something to eat.

"Leo I'm fine you can't keep waiting on me hand and foot here, I was gone and now I'm back it's not a big deal!" Piper exclaimed.

"Really, because you being kidnapped and not eating or drinking anything for over 24 hours seems like a big deal to me!" he countered.

Piper sighed, "Ok. I know that you were worried and you're right it was kinda a big deal. But you don't have to sit here and carry me around everywhere like I can't walk or something. I can walk to the dinning room and eat there. Then I can walk upstairs by myself. But if you insist on showering me later I will not object."

She said the last part smiling slyly.

Leo smirked back at her, "Fine, I will stop carrying you around everywhere if that's what you really want. But don't expect me to just stop worrying, because that will never happen."

They went to the dining room for dinner. This time Piper got to walk herself. Elsa made Piper's favorite dish, Seafood Alfredo. This time she added a bit a crab to it as well. It made it even better then usual. After dinner they had apple pie. This was Leo's favorite pie. Piper used to make it all the time for him. As much as he liked Elsa's cooking it still didn't compare to Piper's. Of course he'd never tell Elsa this, but he would tell Piper. She smiled when he told her this. It also made her feel a little guilty because she hadn't been cooking for him in a while. She felt like as his wife it was her job to take care of him. This included cooking for him. She decided that one of these days she was going to kick everyone out and make something special for him with just the two of them there.

After dinner Piper went to take a shower. She felt disgusting after not being able to take one in such a long time. She was happy to see that Leo had fixed their room up and everything was back in order. Leo had stayed inside the bathroom with her the whole time. He hadn't left her side since he'd gotten her back. He didn't plan on it anytime soon either. Piper found this really sweet at first, but when he insisted on staying in the bathroom with her while she was taking a shower she got a little annoyed. She soon got over it though when she was done with her shower and it was time for bed. She was glad that Leo wasn't going to leave her. She felt really safe with him their.

They got into bed and Piper snuggled up really close to Leo who was holding her tight, never wanting to let her go. That was exactly how they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A vehicle pulled up to the shack that Piper was supposed to be hidden in. A man and a woman got out of the car. They noticed the door on the floor. They ran in and saw it empty.

"Where is she?" she woman screeched.

"How am I supposed to know?" the man replied, "The bitch must have escaped. I will get you yet Piper Halliwell. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

With that they got back into their car and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Piper and Leo woke up late. That's when Leo remembered that he hadn't informed anyone that he'd gotten Piper back. They were all probably searching for her still. Wouldn't they be surprised when she showed up at work with him?

Surprised was exactly what they were. Michael ran up to Piper and bombarded her with questions.

"Are you ok? Do you know who did it? Did they hurt you? Where were they keeping you? When exactly did it happen?"

"Wow, ok Mike I'm happy to see you too, but the annoying question thing is my thing remember?" Piper joked.

Dan ran up to Piper and engulfed her in a huge hug. One that Leo was quick to pull her out of. Dan then started apologizing like crazy. He felt really bad for not being there for her. He loved Piper and if anything had happened to her it would've been his entire fault. He had to do a better job of protecting her next time. **(Meaning that she's screwed if it's Dan's job! lol) **

Finally Lillian came in. Her reaction was what everyone pretty much expected.

"Are you kidding me? You're supposed to be dead! Leo was finally going to be mine. Why are you back?" Lillian whined.

Leo resisted the urge to slap her across the face. Piper didn't. Lillian then had a huge red mark on her face. Everyone except for Lillian thought that it was the funnies thing in the world.

"Ok people back to work," Michael shouted out.

Leo and Lillian went to their office as Piper and Dan went to theirs. Mark came in later and offered Piper and Dan another job in the field. It was pretty simple. They just needed to go steal these codes from a bank. It wouldn't be that hard. Convincing Leo not to flip out would. He still didn't trust Dan with Piper. Especially since he let Piper get kidnapped last time.

Piper went to Leo's office. If she was going to convince him not to freak she was going to have to put on the sweet act. She walked into his office.

"Leo, honey I'm going to be going on a field assignment so don't wait for me for lunch ok," she said.

She was about to run out before he said anything but Leo stopped her, "Wait what? You can't go. Last time it was a trap and you got kidnapped remember."

"I'll be ok I've got Dan," she answered.

"Oh right Dan!" Leo exclaimed, "The one who let you get kidnapped last time. I feel great about that. Maybe he'll get delayed again. That way whoever tried to get you last time will you get this time."

"Ok Leo I get that you're worried but I didn't come here to ask your permission. I came here to tell you that I'm going. I'm not going to got stop doing my job just because someone's after me all of a sudden. I've had people after me before and that's never stopped me. What's the difference now?"

"The difference is that I didn't know about it before. Now I do so I could preach against it!" Leo yelled.

"Ok, you know what I really don't have time for this. We can argue later now I've got to go on my assignment," Piper said as she walked away.

"Damn it!" Leo yelled while punching the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night and Leo was yet again having dinner alone. He had no idea where Piper was. He told her that she shouldn't go but she wouldn't listen to him. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. She was so stubborn. He understood that she needed to do her job but she could've waited at least a day before going back on the field especially with Dan as her partner.

Just then he heard the door open and close. He figured that it was Piper. When she came into the dinning room he knew that he was right. She came and sat down next to him. He didn't even look at her. She figured that he must still be mad at her so she didn't say anything to him either. She just asked for her food and ate quietly.

Leo finished his dinner first having started first so he went upstairs took a shower and went to bed. Unaware to Piper he was still awake. So when she came upstairs, took her shower, and climbed into bed she was surprised to see he was still wide awake. She was about to say something to him when he turned his back on her.

She decided to say something anyways," You're being really immature."

Leo still didn't say anything. He was so mad at her right now. She walked out on him in the middle of an argument. Then she was out till late doing god knows what. She didn't even call once. He had no idea what she'd been up to because a bank assignment should have been that hard. She would've been back a little after lunch. Not late at night.

Piper had an adventure of her own that day. Another attempt at her life had been made. Not that she was going to tell Leo that. He'd probably freak and not allow her out of the house for ever.

The next morning at work however, he found out.

"Piper there was another attempt at your life you can't keep ignoring this," Dan was yelling at her as Leo walked into her office.

"Wait, what, when?" Leo demanded, "Was this yesterday? That's why you were gone for so long wasn't it? You could've told me. I think that I have a right to know if someone's tried to kill my wife."

"Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I was coming to apologize, but now I don't think that I should," he answered.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd react like this," Piper said.

"Damn right I'm acting like this. Piper, what if he'd gotten you? What then huh? I don't know that I'd do if I lost you," Leo ended the last part softly.

"Honey, I know you're right. I should've told you. I was just scared that you'd go crazy and lock me in the house or something."

Leo laughed at this and assured her that no matter how sacred for her life he was he'd never lock her in the house.

Dan sat there and watched them make up. It was disgusting. He sat down in her chair and she sat on his lap. Then they started kissing. It was the worst thing that he'd ever seen in his whole life. Other then when he saw them in bed together naked. It should've been him experiencing those soft warm lips not Leo. He didn't deserve Piper. He didn't treat her right. Dan would've treated her like a queen not yell at her when she was in danger. Now if he could only convince Piper that then he'd be set to go. Of course he probably wouldn't be able to.

Finally Dan decided to put a stop to their making out, "We're in our office not in your bedroom!"

They pulled away instantly. Piper was blushing a deep crimson red. She always got so involved in Leo's kisses. They were so mind boggling.

"Maybe you should go," Piper said, "Dan's right, if Mike walks in here we'd be in trouble. I'll see you tonight at home. Remember we've still got Paige's celebration dinner tonight at Chez Max."

Leo gave her one last passionate kiss and he left. Piper fell back in her chair sighing happily.

"His kisses always put me on fire," she told a disgusted Dan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that was chapter 4. It was kind of boring. There really wasn't much of a plot in it I know. It was just kind of fluffy. But there was that attempt on Piper's life. Anyway tell me what you think. I didn't get many reviews last time so if I do this time I'll probably update faster. Read and Review.**


	5. Just A Family Dinner?

**All right here's the chapter with all the faves. Like Prue Phoebs and Paigers lol I love Paigers, I think that it's an adorable nickname, although it's longer instead of shorter. lol**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 5- Just Dinner With the Family?**

That night Piper and Leo went to Chez Max for Paige's celebration dinner. She had wanted to be promoted to social worker forever. This was big new! Everyone was there except for the kids. They were back at Piper and Leo's house with Chives and Jenkins entertaining them. Elsa was making pizza and they were going to pop in a movie for them to watch. After dinner they would make sundaes for desert.

"I'd like to make a toast, to my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, successful, and very attractive wife," Glen said, "Congratulations baby! I knew that you could do it!"

They all cheered and applauded.

"Well Paige it's good to know you still turn on your husband isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

They all laughed. Paige and Glen kissed.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all sighed.

The guys just smiled.

"So, Cole's turn!" Paige screamed.

Cole blushed. He was up for a very big promotion and everyone was very excited for him. He had won a huge case and the boss was very pleased with him. Now if he could only get that promotion.

Dinner was great. They all had a good time. They didn't get to hang out that much. For desert Prue and Andy insisted on taking them somewhere.

"It's time for us to get some credit for a change," Prue decided.

Piper and Leo relentlessly agreed.

They ended up going to The Cheesecake Factory downtown. It was one of their favorite places. It was tradition that they get every type on the menu and share them until they felt like they would throw up.

"Try the strawberry, its delicious!" said Andy with a stuffed mouth.

Cole replied, "It can't be as good as the chocolate!" his mouth was also stuffed.

Andy liked the cherry they best. While Leo just loved them all. Piper and he were huge cheesecake fans. During one of their anniversaries they went to France just to try their cheesecakes. They went to every cheesecake place in France. Of course there was sightseeing as well. They could've gone anywhere but they chose France since it had good cheese which meant good cheesecake. Phoebe and Prue were jealous for ever. They had wanted to go as well but Piper wanted to spend her anniversary ALONE with Leo. As much as she loved her sisters they got really clingy at time. Especially Prue, if it were up to her they'd still all be living together. As fun as that would be every couple needed their space at time so she was happy with seeing them at their get-togethers.

After desert Phoebe and Cole decided that they owed something to Paige as well so they took them to a brewery. A friend of Cole's owned it. It had all the best wines so they got to sample all. It wasn't soon before they were all drunk from the samples. They drank so much. It was quite unusual for them. Everyone was surprised when Paige agreed to try some and got drunk to. When she was young she used to be an alcoholic so she'd lain off the stuff ever since. Phoebe and Cole had planed on her trying the fruity non-alcoholic drinks that they served. With them being so drunk their conversations got kind of crazy.

"So last night I had this dream with me and Brad Pitt and he was doing this crazy thing with his toung, it was great!" Piper said.

"Brad Pitt?! Leo yelled, "Please I could run circles around that loser! You want to see toung, I could show you toung!"

"Speaking of toung, Andy, do that thing that you did last night!" Prue shrieked in pleasure.

Phoebe and Cole were having an argument about whether Brad Pitt should be with Jennifer or Angelina.

"Jennifer!" Phoebe screamed, "Angelina is such a whore! I swear she knew that Brad was married when she started sleeping with him. She's just as much to blame! Now look at her. She's abandoning poor Shiloh. Just because Shiloh's had it to easy and her adopted kids are survivors. She doesn't even care that Brad's taken her away. What a horrible mother and a whore!"

"It's because she's a whore that he should pick her, she could please him better!" Cole replied.

Paige and Glen were on the floor making out as were Prue and Andy.

Leo was threatening for divorce.

"I swear Piper if you don't stop having these dreams I might decide to leave, or maybe I'll get with Lillian."

That did it for Piper.

"LILLIAN?!" she roared, "I knew it! You're cheating on me. Are you sleeping with her too? I knew that whore couldn't be trusted. How dare you? After all I've done for you. This is how you repay me? By sleeping with Lillian? You are a jerk. Maybe we should get a divorce!"

With that she burst into tears and ran off.

"Piper no I was just kidding!" Leo yelled running after her.

They left the other three couples, two of them making out, while the other arguing over Brad and his relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo caught up to Piper who was in the parking lot getting ready to take the care and drive off. Leo who was kind of in his senses knew better then to let her drive while she was drunk.

"Piper I didn't mean it!" I'm sorry. It was stupid to bring up Lillian in the conversation. She doesn't mean anything to me. You do. Only you do! I couldn't ever imagine my life without you. I love you. Don't go."

Piper turned around, "Do you mean it?" her eyes were still glossy from her tears.

Leo nodded, "Of course I do!"

She ran to him and hugged him tight. Then Leo pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Aw isn't that sweet? Two agents in love," said a man.

Piper and Leo didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" Leo asked putting a protective hand in front of Piper.

"Look my instructions were simple, if you give me the girl I'll leave you alone."

"Ha!" Leo laughed, "That's a laugh and a half, do you really think that I'm just going to hand her over to you. Sorry but she's already taken, she's mine. Actually I'm not sorry!

Leo pulled Piper close to him and held her.

"Who sent you?" Leo asked.

"That's none of your concern," the man answered.

Then he lunged at Piper trying to grab her but before he could Leo pushed him back and punched him a couple of times knocking him out cold.

"Come on we have to get your sisters and Paige out of here," Leo said.

Piper nodded and they ran in. They were both a little more sober now after the shock.

Leo called Jenkins and told him to bring a car to take them all home.

The car was their in twenty minutes. Piper and Leo said bye to everyone. Then they called Chives to take them to the office. They sobered up a bit but they were still a little tipsy.

As soon as they got to the building they went straight to Michael's office.

"Someone's after Piper they showed up today at out family dinner," Leo began, "I want her under full protection, whatever it takes to make sure she stays safe."

"Leo, no!" Piper argued, "I know that you're worried but we've been over this people have been after me before."

"Yeah but these people are targeting you especially," Leo explained, "It's like they've been sent to kill you. That's never happened before. Well besides me but that's different."

Michael sent them both home much to Leo's dislike and said that he'd talk to them in the morning. He was going to try and figure out who was after Piper as soon as possible.

Piper insisted on going to her office to get some papers. When they got their they saw Dan was still working.

"Dan it's 1:00 what are you still doing here?" Piper questioned.

"Well I'm working late what are you doing here?" Dan replied.

"I got attacked again, well almost, Leo protected me." Piper smiled at Leo.

Leo then gave a smug smile to Dan that clearly said I can protect her and you can't, give it up. Dan didn't like it.

"These attacks are getting ridiculous. Have you talked to Mike?"

"Yeah he's working on it for tonight, what are you working on Dan?"

"Just some stuff on the O'Brien case."

Piper stayed a little longer to take a look at what Dan was working on. Leo wasn't happy but he sat and waited patiently keeping an eye to make sure that Dan didn't do anything to Piper that he shouldn't be doing.

They went home around 1:30.

When they got home they drank a little more alcohol** (because they hadn't drunk enough yet lol) **and got drunk all over again. That was primarily the key goal, so that they could be happy again and forget about their messes.

Pretty soon Leo started rubbing Piper's thy and Piper loved it. She started giggling like mad in response.

"Stop that tickles!" Piper complained.

"Ok!" so Leo stopped.

"Hey you're not supposed to really stop I'm just supposed to say that so I don't sound easy."

Leo continued again until he was on top of her. He then carried her to their room were he continued with what he was doing. Then he started to kiss her. Piper slipped her hands underneath his shirt massaging his muscles. To Leo this was torture. He loved the feeling of her hands on his chest. Soon she took the shirt off completely and he returned the favor. Leo kisses started trailing down her neck. She was enjoying this more and more. His kisses started to get fiercer and she loved it. He took her bra off and started sucking on her nipples. They got hard. He was teasing her and she knew it. So she decided to do some teasing of her own. She flipped him over so she was on top and started a trail of kisses down his chest. She got down to his jeans and took them off. She went farther. Then she opened up his boxers and slipped her hands down stroking him gently. Leo was savoring her touch. She then slipped his boxers off completely. She started trailing kisses down his hardness. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he flipped her over so he was on top again. He relieved her of her mini skirt that she was wearing. She started to slip his finger inside her underwear stroking her softly. He then looked up and caught her lips. They started to make out once again. Piper was so caught up in their kissing she notice Leo's finger slip inside of her until he was in. she gave a loud moan. He started kissing her again while making a circular motion with his finger. Piper wanted to scream. She decided not to since their were others in the house. She was finally starting to realize the disadvantage of having others in the house. Leo's finger started getting faster and faster. Then suddenly he took it out. Piper moaned again.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked panting.

Leo smiled at her then started kissing down again until he got to her pussy. He started to place wet kisses al around it. Finally he stuck his toung inside. Piper went crazy.

"God L-leo," she stuttered barely able to breath.

His toung started thrusting inside of her wildly. Then he got out. He went back to her lips kissing her. Finally he slipped inside of her slowly. When he was completely in he looked her in the eyes to make sure that she was ready. He started to slowly thrust inside of her. Slowly he started to speed up. The louder she moaned the fast he went. Finally they were both going at top speed. Piper was practically screaming. Leo was yelling her name in her ear. They were both close and then they climaxed. Piper let out a gasp. It was much better then any other time. When they were done Leo rolled off of her. They were both sweaty and out of breath.

"That… that… that was the best orgasm I've ever had!" Piper said completely out of breath.

Leo just nodded in agreement to out of breath to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's chapter 5. It got really racy but it is rated M to be fair so yeah. Please Read and review, I want to hear what you think.


	6. Suspended

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 6- Suspended**

Leo woke up around 3:00 am. He could go back to sleep. Piper was still fast asleep on her side. He just watched her for a little while. She looked like an angel asleep like that. He played with her soft, silky, brown hair. It was one of his favorite things about her. It was still in soft curls from when she did it earlier for the celebration dinner. He stayed just watching her for an hour. Then he got up. It was obvious that he wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon. He put his boxers on and went downstairs to watch TV. Everyone was asleep in the house except for him. He found a James Bond movie on and sat to watch.

Upstairs Piper woke up, feeling an empty space next to her. She looked around and saw that Leo was no where to be found. She wrapped the sheet around her and went in search of him. She saw him from upstairs sitting down on the couch watching some James Bond movie. She smiled. She was about to go down and join him but changed her mind. Now would be the perfect opportunity to check on something. While Leo was downstairs and not paying attention.

She went to the bathroom and pulled out something that she'd bought a couple days ago but hadn't had the chance to use.

After using the bathroom she decided to go down and join Leo. First she put on one of his big shirts to cover up a little more.

"Hey what are you doing up?" he asked her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" she asked.

Leo moved over and made space for her. She snuggled up close and tried to watch the movie. However she couldn't really concentrate that well. There was something else on her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All you had to do was get the girl. Was it really that difficult?" roared a voice.

"Sorry sir but her husband was there and he wasn't willing to let her go."

"DID YOU EXPECT HIM TO? THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE EASY BUT AT THE SAME TIME IT'S NOT THAT DIFFICULT YOU EMBESEL!"

"I'm sorry I'll do better next time."

"There won't be a next time. This is the second time that you've failed."

BANG BANG

"I swear if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo arrived late to the office the next day. Michael wasn't angry since that had a rough night with another attempt on Piper's life.

"I swear, what's so important about her, that someone is trying this hard to kill her?" Lillian questioned.

Leo just ignored her. He was starting to get sick of her attitude towards Piper. Piper had done nothing to her and here she was praying for her death.

In Piper and Dan's office they were discussing the O'Brian case.

"It doesn't make sense!" Piper said frustrated, "How does two million dollars just disappear?"

"I don't know," Dan answered, "It's a puzzle to me too. There's got to be something that we're missing. Something that we're looking over. I just don't know what it is right now and it's so goddamn frustrating."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Piper replied.

They'd been working on this case for three hours now and were no where near solving it.

They were both tired.

"Why don't we take a break for lunch?" Dan suggested.

"Yeah I like that idea," Piper answered.

Dan nearly jumped with joy. Piper was agreeing to have lunch with him. She hadn't done that since Leo started working with them. He was finally going to get a chance to be alone with her.

"What?" Piper asked confused, "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well it's just, I don't think that your husband would like that idea very much," Dan told her.

"Well you're my partner and we have a case to discuss, he'll just have to get over it."

Dan smiled. Piper got a little disgusted with how big his smile was.

She then started laying out the rules: no eating like a pig, mouth closed while he was chewing, no talking with mouth full, no talking about his hair, no touching his greasy hair, things like that.

She decided it would be best not to tell Leo were she was going. She'd avoid a scene. He might be angry if he found out that she was going with Dan.

However when they got to the restaurant, Quake, she had a surprise of her own. Leo was there with Lillian. She was just about to go over there and give them both a piece of her mind when she remembered that she was here with Dan so she couldn't really say anything. She decided to pretend like she didn't see them. She knew that they hadn't seen her or Dan yet. This whole thing was giving her déjà vu. She remembered the last time that this happened. Leo ended up shattering Dan's job multiple times. She smiled at the memory.

Dan and she were soon seated. Unfortunately it was close to Leo and Lillian, but they still hadn't noticed them yet. So they sat down at their table and looked at the menu. Piper ordered a salad. Dan much to Piper's dismay ordered a burger.

"Great now it'll happen exactly like last time," Piper thought to herself.

They talked about the case while they were waiting for the food. It was at this point that Piper heard Lillian from not to far away.

"Oh my god, what are they doing here?! I swear it's like they're following us, everywhere we go there they are, we can't escape them."

Leo turned around and saw who she was talking about. They then both walked over to Piper and Dan's table.

"Hey I didn't know that you guys were here," Piper said.

Leo answered, "Yeah we didn't see you either. Why don't we just get a table together?"

"Great idea!" Piper exclaimed at the same time that Dan and Lillian shouted, "NO!"

"Well then I guess it's settled!" Leo said ignoring Dan and Lillian.

They got a table for the four of them. Piper and Leo sat next to each other and Dan and Lillian sat across from their respective partner.

Piper had to admit she was a lot happier about the situation now then earlier. At least if Leo was having lunch with Lillian, she was there to make sure that nothing happened. Leo was happy with the situation as well. Dan and Lillian on the other hand, weren't.

Piper and Dan talking about their case while Leo and Lillian talked about theirs. The tension wasn't as bad as one would have thought. Although both Piper and Leo both wished that they were alone instead of having to tag alongs.

The food came and everyone started eating. Like Piper Lillian got a salad. Leo got a BLT wrap. Both Lillian and Dan wanted to barf when Leo gave Piper a bite to try it.

"It's my job to try your food Leo!" Lillian cried.

"I'm sorry are you his wife?" Piper questioned, "Yeah I didn't think so."

Leo who sensed an argument coming on started a new conversation. They all chatted and ate for the remainder of the time. When they were done Leo paid the check for Piper and himself while Lillian and Dan paid for themselves. They were about to leave when Piper all of a sudden didn't feel so good and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Leo sent Lillian after her to make sure that she was ok. Lillian was reluctant at first but she agreed in the end.

Lillian walked in only to hear Piper barfing her guts out.

"Are you ok?" Lillian asked in a voice that had everything but concern.

"Why do you care?" Piper asked.

"I don't but Leo asked me to come check on you."

"I'm fine, not that it's any of your business."

Lillian gave her a rude look and stalked out of the bathroom. Piper washed up and went out to join them.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Leo immediately asked.

"I'm fine, it's probably just a bug, don't worry about it."

Leo didn't look convinced but he went with it. They were finally about to leave the restaurant when they bumped into a group of agents with guns.

"I'm surprised that this place still lets us come here! Every time we come they end up having to rebuild!" Piper said.

The group started shooting while Piper, Leo, Dan, and Lillian started running and ducking.

Two guys ran after Piper. They were about to grab her but Leo came to her rescue. Leo and the two guys started fighting while Piper was fighting with some other guys. Dan was helping Piper and Lillian was trying to stay out of the way so that she didn't mess up her perfectly straight hair that took her three hours to straighten.

In the end the agent got who they wanted, or so they thought and they left.

Leo got up searching for Piper. He was relived when he found her. Dan was nearby to but he didn't really care. He picked Piper up and engulfed her in a huge hug.

That's when he noticed that Lillian wasn't there.

"Damn it they must have though that Lillian was you and they took her," Leo said.

Piper felt guilty and looked down, "This is my entire fault isn't it?"

"NO! Don't say that, you didn't do anything wrong," Leo assured her.

They got back to the office to tell Mike what happened. He was furious.

"YOUR JOB IS TO PROTECT YOUR PARTNER! PIPER ISN'T YOUR PARTNER. IT WAS DAN'S JOB TO PROTECT HER. LILLIAN GOT KIDKNAPPED BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS." Mike was pissed off, "I've got no choice but to suspend you for a month."

"Lillian wasn't the target Piper was," Leo defended himself, "If they were after Lillian I would've protected her better but they weren't, they took her by mistake."

"It doesn't matter, Lillian is your partner and you failed her, you're suspended."

"When Piper got kidnapped…"

Mark cut Leo off, "He was fighting someone else. His back wasn't turned on his partner. Yours was because you were trying to protect your wife. That's not your job. Now I've suspended you for a month. Go home."

Leo went back to Piper to tell her the news.

"I'm so sorry this is my entire fault!" Piper exclaimed, "If I could just protect myself better then none of this would've happened."

"No baby, don't say that, Michael was right, I should've protected Lillian better. I've been doing this long enough to know how to keep two people safe."

"You didn't have to help me that's Dan's job."

"Piper as your husband and Lillian's partner I should've been able to keep you both safe and I failed."

Piper just cried harder and jumped into Leo's hug.

Dan stood watching jealously.

"Maybe you have her now, but you're going to be gone for a month and Piper will be mine!" Dan thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got the wrong girl!"

"I'm sorry sir…"

BANG BANG

"NO MORE MISTAKES! I WANT THING DONE RIGHT FROM NOW ON!"

"Honey calm down. She's probably feeling guilt right now. She'll come and save her and when she does we'll be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on this one for a while. It was the hardest one to right so far. Well another attempt on Piper's life, Lillian got kidnapped, and Leo suspended. There was also another little something in there. Can you guess what? You probably can because it was pretty obvious. Although his time if you don't get I can't tell you because it will come in later in the story. You're smart people though, I'm sure you figured it out. Anyways I'm debating on whether I should kill off Lillian or not. Please review and tell me what you think about everything.**


	7. Dinner with the ExBoyfriend

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 7- Dinner with the Ex-Boyfriend **

Dinner that night was very quiet. Leo didn't wish to talk about being suspended and Piper was still blaming herself. They ate silently and went upstairs. Leo took a shower and Piper lied down for a while. When Leo was done with his shower Piper took one then came and sat next to Leo on their bed. Piper looked at him not sure what to say.

"Don't say anything because I really don't want to hear anything," Leo said reading her mind.

"Leo…" Piper tried.

"I said don't!" he answered.

She agreed reluctantly and they both just went to bed.

The next morning they both got up early and Piper went to work. Still she and Leo hadn't said a word to each other. Leo stayed home. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He normally went to work as well but he didn't have work today. Finally he called up one of his friends and they went out to a bar.

Leo's friend Josh was a former agent but he got fired when his partner died. He left her to do the case on his own because his wife was in labor. He worked for Mark who didn't excuse this type of behavior so he got fired. If it had been Michael he would've assigned someone else on the case for him but it wasn't. So Josh knew how Leo felt.

"How are you holding up?" Josh asked.

"I don't know," Leo answered, "It's hard, I mean I am the job, that's what I do. I don't really know what else to do. It seems like I have too much time on my hand."

"Yeah I know what you mean, I felt like that at first too," Josh replied, "Then I got a job at that advertising office. Man it was great. Maybe you should get a temporary job. You know just until this suspension is over."

They stayed at the bar the whole day. Leo normally wasn't one to drink that much except on special occasions but he was miserable today. By the time he got home it was 2:00am. Piper wasn't very happy. When he got home he was drunk out of his mind. She came running downstairs having heard the door open and close.

"Thank God I was so worried!" she cried rushing to hug him.

Then she smelled alcohol on him.

"Have you been drinking?" she demanded.

Leo just nodded. He had a headache and he thought that he was going to be sick.

Piper went off on him, "LEO WYATT! I HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE WORRYING ABOUT YOU LIKE CRAZY AND YOU'RE OUT GETTING DRUNK?!"

Leo covered his ears with his hands and said, "Can you please not yell? You're giving me a headache."

Piper let out a frustrated scream.

Leo then ran upstairs to the bathroom to throw up. After being sick Piper gave him two aspirins and water. He then took a shower and washed up. He then came to climb into bed but Piper wouldn't allow it.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Piper said, "You wanted to go get drunk and have fun, now you get to go sleep somewhere else! Not with me!"

Leo grunted and went downstairs. He slept on the couch.

The next day Piper was off from work. She woke up late. By the time she went downstairs Leo was up and eating breakfast. She wouldn't even look at him as she sat down at the table.

"Look Piper, about last night…" Leo started.

Piper cut him off, "This time Leo I don't want to hear it."

Leo looked down and kept eating. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Piper was mad at him and she had the right to be. Last night he acted like a jerk, first he came home late after making her worry, and then he was drunk and ended up getting completely sick.

After breakfast Leo went and watched TV and Piper went shopping with her sisters and Paige. She got home pretty early. She had only been gone for two hours.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked Leo.

"So you're talking to me again?" he asked hopefully.

Piper just stayed silent for a while.

Finally she spoke, "So I saw Jason Travis at the mall today."

He was a guy that she met when they were in college. Jason was a charmer. Piper started to fall for him. She and Leo, who were married at the time, ended up getting a separation for a couple of months while she dated Jason. Of course she realized later that she still loved Leo and ran back to him begging for forgiveness. It had been tough but Leo still loved Piper more then anything and he took her back.

"Is that why you came home early? To tell me this," Leo questioned.

"No actually it's not, I was just telling you," Piper answered.

"Oh did you have fun with the girls?" he asked.

"Yeah, they stayed longer at the mall."

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Leo asked suspiciously, somehow he knew that this had something to do with Jason.

"Well Jason asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him, you know to catch up."

"And what did you say?" Leo asked trying not to raise his voice.

"Well I told him that I didn't think that you would be ok with that."

"Good because you're right! I wouldn't be ok with you going on a date with a guy that you left me for at one point."

"Then he said that you should come along to," Piper said.

"So you accepted, right?" he asked.

Piper nodded waiting for the fireworks.

Leo wasn't in the mood to go make nice with Jason Travis. Not tonight. He and Piper were still obviously rocky from last night and Jason coming in their lives is not what they needed.

"Well if he's going to be around then I think that you and I need to work out our problems before we see him."

"Ok so talk," Piper answered.

Leo apologized for last night yet again.

"Why did you do it?" Piper asked.

"I was just angry and I felt useless and then I went out with Josh and he suggested a drink. It just happened I don't know."

"I was trying to be there for you. I tried talking to you but you kept blowing me off, you didn't want to talk to me."

"Piper, I'm sorry! Look I shouldn't have ignored you and I'm not mad at you I'm just frustrated with the situation. I love you and I don't want to fight anymore."

Piper jumped into his arms, "I don't want to fight anymore either, now I say we make up so take me upstairs Yoda."

Leo laughed and did exactly what she said.

While they were getting ready for dinner with Jason they discussed Lillian. Nothing was known yet. They still had no idea were she was. Other people had been put on her case. They decided not to worry about it for now.

They went to the restaurant to find Jason waiting for them.

"Piper, Leo come sit!" he said kissing Piper on the cheek and pulling out her chair for her.

Leo saw this but did nothing. He convinced himself that he wasn't going to over react about anything today.

So the threesome sat down and talked for a little while. Jason told them what he had been doing since Piper left him. He admitted that she had left him heartbroken. He went backpacking through Europe. He explored all the amazing countries like France, Spain, Italy, Germany, England, Switzerland, Belgium, Greece, and many other countries. He ate a lot of good food, met nice people, and saw historical places. He had fun. Then he opened up his own art gallery. A lot of his work was in his gallery.

Jason was a very artistic person. He wrote poetry, painted, did sculptures, and other types of artistic things. That was one of the reasons that Piper fell for him. She loved his artistic side. He had a very deep personality. Leo wouldn't go to an art show if you paid him. However, Piper had learned to appreciate her husband for all the things that he was even if he wasn't into art like Jason and her.

"So Piper what have you been up to since then? You finished college right."

"Well I work at a bank as an accountant. It's not that interesting but I'm good at it and it makes good money."

"How about you Leo? What have you been up to?"

"Well I work in advertising. You know all the commercials on TV I come up with those slogans."

"Really you do, because the last time I checked you weren't the most creative person, that's why Piper chose me over you."

Piper sensed an argument coming on and tried to interrupt but Leo was ready with an answer.

"Well Jason, apparently I'm a lot more creative now because I'm the best in the company at what I do, and incase you forgot in the end Piper chose me."

This time Piper interrupted, "Well now that we know what we're all doing how about we order, I see out waitress."

They each ordered their food and sat quietly for a while. Then Jason tried to start conversation again.

"So Piper, did you ever end up getting to go to Italy? I know you were dying to go at one point to see the art galleries their. They're amazing by the way. I spent two months their and I still didn't want to leave."

"No, not yet. Italy's just not been ready for me yet. Hopefully sometime soon."

"Well if you ever need a tour guide you can give me a call because I'd be happy to go site seeing with you. It's beautiful their."

Piper smiled, she bet it was. It had always been her dream to go see Italy. Leo had told her that he'd take her once but then they'd end up going to France to try their cheeses. Jason was making it sound amazing and she was wondering if she could convince Leo on taking her their. He had a month off maybe she could get time off too.

Their food arrived and they all started enjoying their meal.

"Hey I've got an idea, how about after dinner we all go to my gallery. I really want you to see it," Jason suggested.

"Wait you mean you have one here?" Piper asked.

"Oh yes, I moved here actually," Jason answered.

Leo was not happy to hear this. He wanted Jason as far away from Piper as possible. Now that he lived here he'd probably try to see her more often. Leo was going to have to put a stop to that some how. He just wasn't sure how.

After dinner they went to Jason's gallery just like he'd suggested.

"You could always just go home Leo," Jason started, "I mean I'd understand, you've never been an art fan so you'd probably just get bored."

"That ok!" Leo said through gritted teeth, "I'll stick it out!"

There was no way that he was going to leave Jason alone with his wife.

Piper was starting to think that it was a bad idea to agree to this. Leo and Jason were not getting along at all. She really needed to get them away form each other which would mean going home. She just wasn't sure how to do it without being rude.

They went around looking at all the paintings and sculptures. Jason even read her some of his poetry. Leo was so bored the whole time. Piper however was fascinating. To Leo it looked like she was falling in love with Jason all over again. This was making him even more unhappy. He just wanted to get out of there. He was starting to feel really stupid for coming.

"You know I'm getting a headache I think that I just want to go home," Leo said.

"Maybe you could catch a cab or Jason could take you home when you're done here."

Piper did not like the sound of that. Leo would never leave her alone with Jason unless something was wrong.

"Oh well if you're not feeling good then we should both go," Piper told him, "Jason thanks for inviting us, it was interesting but I think we're ready to go."

Jason wasn't happy about this but he couldn't say anything.

The car ride home was silent. Leo didn't know what to say. Part of him was mad at Piper but the other part was scared of loosing her.

When they got home they both went upstairs took their showers and got into bed. Finally Piper decided to try and say something.

"What happened back their? You'd never leave me alone with Jason unless something really bad happened."

"I don't know I just got bored and I got a headache."

"Leo don't give me that I know you. There's no was that you'd let that get in the way of watching Jason like a hawk to make sure he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to."

"I felt pretty stupid sitting there watching you coo over Jason's stupid art. I mean is it any more obvious that you regret your decision of leaving him for me?"

"Leo what are you talking about? Not a day goes by when I don't know for sure that I made the right one. Sure Jason's artistic and a charmer but he's not you. You're the one I love. I can't be anymore happy with anyone then I am with you. Don't ever think that I regret choosing you because I never will."

Leo looked at her and then engulfed her into a hug. They both whispered their I love yous to each other and went off into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did she not come for her?"

"Look she doesn't even know where she is. We'll send her a message and then Piper will for sure come running to save her. She might not like her but I know that she feels guilty for her husband's suspension. She'll do anything to get it removed, even if that means Lillian coming back to the office. Give her a call or something maybe even a letter, she'll come."

"You're right."

The couple started kissing when a man came in and interrupted.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WALKING IN WITHOUT KNOCKING?!"

BANG BANG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know not that much going on but how do you know that Jason isn't a bad guy? Muhahahaha Read and Review please!**


	8. Good Working for Bad?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 8- Good Working for Bad?**

The next morning was a Sunday so Piper didn't have work. She decided that she wanted to spend the day with Leo. After last night's episode she figured it was needed. She couldn't believe that Leo thought that she regretted her decision about Jason. Jason was great but he wasn't Leo. That was his only fault but it was a major one.

She looked over and saw her husband sleeping peacefully next to her. She quietly got up and decided to make him breakfast herself. She went downstairs and kicked everyone out of the kitchen. She was going to make stuffed French toast. It was one of his favorites. She also made eggs and bacon on the side. When she was done she put them on plates. She then grabbed two glasses and poured milk in them. She then placed everything on a tray and took it upstairs.

When she got upstairs she noticed Leo still asleep. She placed the tray on the side table then hopped into bed. She climbed on top of Leo and began to place kisses all over his face. Leo smiled and moaned.

"Now that's a way to be woken up!" he said.

Piper just smiled back.

"I made us some breakfast.

She got the tray and placed it on their bed. They both ate and enjoyed their meal.

"Wow I've missed your cooking."

Piper just smiled again. It was nice to be appreciated.

After breakfast they decided to go out. They decided on a movie. They went and watched 1408. It was supposed to be really good. Piper was terrified the whole time. Leo didn't mind however because that just meant that he got to hold her. After the movie they went to the mall. Leo suggested it. Piper was surprised until she found out that Victoria's Secret was having a huge sale on lingerie. She gave Leo a look but he just looked back innocently. They went in and found a many things that caught Leo's eye. Piper however wasn't about to give in that easily.

"You know I need some new clothes more then I need lingerie. Maybe if I got the clothes first then I'd be more enthusiastic about this. Leo rolled his eyes and agreed. He hated shopping with Piper because she was picky. She thought that everything made her look to fat or to old. The first place they went to was Hollister. Piper thought that no one was ever too old for Hollister. It was her favorite store. She even made Leo shop their. When they came back out they had their hands filled with bags. They browsed some more. After going to Dillard's, Black and White Store, and Coach (getting something from all these places) they went back to Victoria's Secret. Piper tried on many things. Leo especially loved a black one. It came down a little above mid thigh. It also had a little robe to go over it. She got this one and a red one that she liked. She then decided while she was there she needed more underwear so she got some more. Leo picked a majority of these out as well.

"Well this is the kinkiest time that I've ever had at the mall!" Piper said.

Leo smirked at her. It was one of the few times that he actually had fun at the mall. It wasn't often that he got to go pick out his wife's undergarments.

After spending so long at the mall they were starving. They hadn't eaten since breakfast. Leo suggested going out to eat. They went to the Rainforest Café. They enjoyed their meal. Afterwards they decided to take a stroll on the beach which was ten minutes away from the Rainforest.

When they got home Leo was eager to try out the outfits that they had gotten. Piper however was too tired.

"Maybe some other time honey," she said.

Leo was a little disappointed but he didn't want to push her. He was a little worried about her anyways because she had been throwing up that morning. After though she was fine so they went out. He figured the illness must have caught up with her.

The next morning Leo woke up to the sound of Piper throwing up. He ran to the bathroom and pulled her hair back for her.

"You should go to the doctor."

"I'm fine it's probably just a bug."

"You said that already. If it was just a bug you would've been fine by now. I don't think that you should go to work today until you've seen a doctor."

"Leo I promise you I'm fine. My stomach has just been a little upset lately that's it."

Leaving a worried Leo, Piper went to work. In the car she had a huge debate with herself. She couldn't put it off any longer. She had to tell him. The only problem was, how would he react? A baby was huge news. They'd never talked about it before. She didn't know if he would want it.

When she got to the office she stopped thinking about it. She got to her office and there was a letter for her.

We've got Lillian. If you want

to see her then you'd better

come to 1308 Cherry Lane

ALONE! If not you'll

regret it.

So they wanted her. Piper sat down and thought her possibilities. It was her fault that Lillian was gone not Leo's. Maybe if she got her back they'd give Leo a break. She finally decided to go get her. She hopped into her car and drove to the address. When she got there she right away pulled out her fun. She had a feeling that this was a trap but she had to try. She went into the place and saw Lillian tied up. She immediately untied her.

"Who is in charge of this whole thing?" Piper asked her.

"I don't know, I've not seen the actual guys, just his lackeys. They'll be back soon; they've been coming every hour on the hour we have to get out of here now." Lillian answered.

"Wait why would they tell me where they were if they weren't going to be here?" Piper questioned.

"The lackeys are pretty lazy, they're hoping to get lucky and find you when they come. Their boss doesn't know that they keep leaving, he thinks that they're staying here waiting for you." Lillian told her.

Piper drove them to the office.

When they got their, everyone was ecstatic. Piper was still wondering how she and Lillian had made it the whole way without arguing. The drive was pretty much silent. Lillian was thankful that Piper came to her rescue. When Piper told Michael the whole story he was mad at her for going alone but he forgave her easily. Piper decided to go home and tell Leo.

After telling Leo the whole story he started yelling at her.

"YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED, YOU NEVER GO ALONE! WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE IF I HAD LOST YOU? YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THESE THINGS PIPER!"

Leo was breathing heavily by the end of his rant. He sat down with his hands covering his face. Piper sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm ok if that's any consolation."

"Well of course I'm happy about that, but what if you weren't? Who would've helped you?"

Piper just put her head down. He was right. Plus there was the fact that it wasn't just her life on the line anymore.

The month had passed and Leo was back at work. Nothing big had happened since Lillian was back. It seemed like the bad guys had taken a break. Piper was now a month and a half pregnant and still no one knew. She didn't know how she was going to tell Leo. She was scared that he would be mad at her. For the past month she had still been getting morning sickness but she had been hiding it from Leo so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

During the time that Leo was away Dan had tried to hit on her a lot. Piper just got fed up with him. One day she lost it and blew up in his face and he calmed down a lot.

That day Piper and Leo were doing lunch. Two guys came and tried to take Piper again. Leo was finally getting used to it got her away and they went back to work. They needed to figure out who was doing this and soon. Leo wasn't always going to be there to protect Piper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BANG, BANG

"I'm sick of mistakes!" said a man looking at the now dead lackeys.

A dark haired man came in.

"I have a way to get to Piper Wyatt. I can deliver her to you. You see she trusts me. I do have conditions however."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the office Mike was upset to here that the bad guys were back to attacking Piper.

"This seriously is getting old!" he stated.

"You're not the only one who thinks so," Piper answered. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Piper and Leo were going to dinner at Paige and Glen's house. When they got there everyone was already there. They were running a little late. All the women were in the kitchen and they guys in the living room. So Piper said a quick hi to all the guys and went to the kitchen to join the ladies. Leo popped by the kitchen to say hi.

When it came time for dinner all the kids came downstairs. Piper saw all the kids and for once she wasn't excited. Children were the last thing that she wanted to deal with right. She watched as Leo greeted each one individually. He had a special greeting for each child except for Paige and Glen's kids. He hadn't known them that long to have a special thing with them. he noticed them feeling a little left out so he gave them each a piggy back ride to the table to make up for it. Piper smiled. Leo was so good with kids. He'd make a great father. The question was did he want to be one? Piper put the idea out of her head and joined the rest for dinner.

During dinner Paige talked about one of her cases. A baby was left abandoned on the streets.

"The baby was so cute, it was so sad, I mean who would just leave a baby like that?"

"Great!" Piper thought to herself, "More baby talk."

It was like she couldn't get away from it no matter how much she tried. Everywhere she went it was all baby this and baby that. She decided to change the subject.

"So Prue aren't you guys going on that trip soon?"

"Yeah to Peru!" Prue exclaimed, "I'm really excited. That place is so beautiful. Andy's got some work to do but it won't be the whole time so we figured we may as well take the kids and vacation for a bit."

The rest of the meal was used to discuss the Trudeus' trip to Peru and what it would be like. After dinner they had desert. Then Glen brought out the wine. Piper got really uncomfortable. It would look really suspicious if she said that she didn't want to drink. However alcohol wasn't good for the baby. Glen came to pour her a glass.

"Umm I really don't feel like drinking tonight, but thanks."

"Are you sure?" everyone asked at the same time.

She looked at them all and nodded.

Now she was feeling really uncomfortable. Everyone suspected something. She tried to pull herself together. When the conversations started she calmed down. Leo who was sitting next to her noticed her getting tense so he took her and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him and threw him a grateful smile. They remained holding hands the rest of the time.

Around 2 am they decided that it was time to go home, as did everyone else. It was late and they were all exhausted, especially Piper.

When they got home Piper and Leo quickly changed and got into bed. Leo just wore boxers that night. Piper wore one of his big tee-shirts. When they climbed in Piper rested her head on Leo's bare chest. His chest was her favorite pillow. Piper right away drifted off into blissful sleep. Leo looked down and smiled. He held her the whole night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a while to work it out but in the end they had finally come up with their plan and the conditions. The dark haired man was to bring Piper to him. He would not kill her but torture her. Then the dark haired man would save her. The dark haired man wanted Piper to fall in love with him for saving her but he didn't really care about that. He would finally get Piper Wyatt. Of course the dark haired man wanted something done for him in the process. That would be to kill Leo Wyatt which was the plan from the beginning anyways so that wouldn't be a problem.

"You'd better succeed! I've been waiting for a long time to get her!"

"Don't worry, she already trusts me. She won't even suspect that we're in league."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So there you have it. Everyone probably already guessed that Piper was pregnant. So will she tell Leo? Will he be pigged headed and leave when he finds out? How will this affect her job? Well these will all be answered. Not necessarily in the next chapter, but they will be answered. Also there's a new guy in the picture that's after Piper. He's supposed to be a good guy. Who is it? Well read and review to find out!**


	9. We're Having a Baby!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 9- We're Having a Baby!**

Piper and Leo went to work the next day. Michael was in his office. He was determined to find out who was after Piper. These attacks had to stop. She was one of his best agents; he couldn't keep risking her life. He thought about what Leo said about full protection. That wouldn't be a bad idea. Leo was obviously never going to let anything happen to her. Maybe he should be her protection. That would mean that there would have to be some switches in partners. He'd defiantly have to consider that but for now he had something for them to do. Missy and Jonathon were invited to a party. Leo and Lillian's alias's **(AN: I can't remember if I gave Leo and Lillian alias names so I'm going to give them some now and if I already did you can tell me in the review and I'll go back and change it) **Trevor and Ashley were too.

He walked into each their offices and told them the good news. Piper and Leo weren't too excited. Another party were they had to pretend like they were married to other people. Dan and Lillian however were ecstatic. They loved pretending to be married to their partners. They each wished that it was true.

When they go home that night Piper and Leo didn't have to hide what they were going to do. They already knew. Instead they helped each other get ready. They were thinking of just meeting Dan and Lillian there since they were it would just be easier but decided against it. Dan and Lillian already hated this whole them being married thing, they didn't want any argument.

Today their assignment was to get some blueprints to a museum that the hosts owned. It shouldn't be too bad. Especially since they weren't working against each other this time.

Dan came to pick up Piper at exactly 8. Leo hadn't left yet and he was late getting Lillian. She'd be mad but he really didn't care. What he did care about was that fact that Dan was going to be taking his wife as his date.

Piper noticed this.

"Leo, honey I'll be fine. Now you have to go get Lillian. You're already going to be late, don't be even later."

Leo knew that she was right. He gave Dan an evil glare. He then grabbed Piper and gave her a passionate kiss. It lasted a minute. He then gave Dan a smug look and left.

Piper who knew exactly what he was doing didn't mind. She wanted Dan to understand that there was no chance for them because she was with Leo. She really wanted Lillian to understand that but she couldn't do much. She was Leo's partner so he had to be the one to get that through her head.

Leo went and picked up Lillian at 8:15.

"You're late!" she said bitterly.

She knew that Piper was probably the reason that he was late.

Leo just rolled his eyes and told her to hop in. He and Lillian were off to the party.

They arrived late as expected by Piper. When they got there they rang the bell waiting to be let in. Tiffany Porch answered the door. She was very rich and snobby. She loved to gossip. She was especially excited to see Trevor **(Leo in case you forgot) **because rumor had it that he was having an affair with Missy **(Piper in case you forgot)**. They had been seen together a lot. Amber (**the lady who through the party last time in Lovers and Enemies. remembers her?) **was the first to suspect. She swore that she saw them acting over friendly her party. Ever since then people had been watching closely for a hint of an affair. Some people had even seen them walk into a movie together but they lost them there. Today everyone at the party was going to be watching them, even the servants.

Leo and Lillian walked in. they looked around to see who they knew. Leo had a strange feeling that everyone was watching him for some reason. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He tried looking for Piper. He saw her at the fireplace talking to Amber. When she saw Leo she excused herself and walked to the kitchen summoning him to her with her eyes.

"Do you feel like everyone is watching you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, and I've only been here for like two minutes," he answered.

They left the kitchen and went to find their respective partners. Everyone at the party noticed them walking out of the kitchen together.

Piper went up to Dan and they went around talking to some of the people. It was to risky to look for the blueprints now.

"So Missy how have you been doing?" asked Tammy, "Any kids any time soon?"

"Well, not right now no!" she answered getting nervous.

Why would they ask that? Could they know? Nah she decided. They couldn't know. She hadn't told anyone.

The appetizers came out and everyone nibbled. Piper tried some weird French sandwich and got sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Leo saw this and ran after her, not caring that people were watching. Only a couple of people saw but soon the place was buzzing with the news. Dan also ran after her to make sure that she was ok.

Piper came out of the bathroom.

"I'm ok; it must have been something weird in that sandwich."

Leo didn't really believe her but now was not the time. He'd question her at home.

"Everyone was looking at you!" Dan hissed, "They were all wondering why you were running after a girl who wasn't your wife."

Leo looked at him about to say something about how she was but then realized that Dan was right. He shouldn't have run after Piper like that. He'd have to make up some excuse now. He went back to the living room to make it.

"Apparently the sandwiches aren't very good. Missy and I both ate one and we ran straight to the bathroom. Just a friendly warning."

Everyone looked at the sandwiches and immediately threw them away. The excuse worked and he was relived. He'd have to be careful not to be seen with Piper for the rest of the party.

As luck would have it however, they got seated next to each other at dinner yet again. This was done on purpose to see if they would be friendly again. It was Amber's idea.

Dinner was an Italian theme. There were many delicious dishes such as: spaghetti, lasagna, Cannelloni, and Shrimp Capri. It was all very good. Leo kept throwing side glances to Piper worried that the food would make her sick.

Dinner seemed very tense. Lillian and Dan both wanted Piper and Leo but they couldn't get them. Both Piper and Leo wished that they were here together instead of with their partners. Everyone else was watching them like hawks to prove that they were having and affair. It wasn't very pleasant. Conversation was pretty scarce. Finally Piper got sick of the tense atmosphere and tried to start a conversation.

"So Lana, I hear that you remodeled your house. How's that going?"

"Oh, well actually we're still doing it. You know how it is; the modelers will say a month when really they mean three or four. We've been staying at The Moody Garden Hotel and Resort ever since. We got the presidential suite. It's to die for. It's huge. There are four rooms, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom in each room, and even a dining room. I love it there. It's like a small penthouse. I wish that I could just live there. I mean there's room service to do everything for you, but then again with a house full of servants, I guess its better then room service."

She started laughing after the last statement.

Piper just smiled back. Some people were just so snobby.

After that everyone started talking and dinner lightened up. Piper, Leo, Lillian, and Dan were all relived.

After dinner, once again they were all free to walk around. This was their chance to look for those blueprints. It was time to look around upstairs. Piper and Dan excused themselves and snuck upstairs. When they got there they saw Leo and Lillian had already started.

"So nice of you to wait for us!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well it's not like you were looking for us to help you look either," answered Leo.

Piper just rolled her eyes.

They all walked into one of the bedroom and there was a man already in there.

"Frank what are you doing here?" Leo asked. (Remember him; he was the guy in chapter 2 of Lovers and Enemies. He worked Leo's agency. Well Leo's old agency.)

"Well Leo, unlike you I'm not a traitor. I'm here on a mission for Mark. Remember him, the boss that you betrayed," Frank said.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"And you must be the hot girl that he was supposed to kill. What did you fall in love with her Leo?" Franks asked laughing at the idea.

Leo was about to lunge at him but Piper stopped him.

"Baby he's not worth it."

"Oh so you did hook up with her didn't you?" Frank questioned.

"Actually I'm married to her. See that's why I didn't kill her, because I'm not the kind of guy that would lay a finger on my wife, unlike you Frank."

Frank looked at him menacingly. Leo pulled out a knife and put it to his throat.

"You get out of here now!" Leo hissed.

Frank obeyed and ran out.

"Old friend of yours?" Piper asked.

Leo didn't answer. They continued to search for the blueprints. This time they found them with no interruptions. Piper hid them in her oversized purse then they all went back downstairs each with the respective partner.

Piper got tired and said that she didn't feel well. Leo decided that it was time to take her home. Lillian and Dan decided that if Piper and Leo were going home they might as well go home as well. Leo and Piper went home together again so Dan took Lillian home. This time they both realized that they'd been ditched at the party but they figured that there wasn't much that they could do about it.

When Piper and Leo got home they headed straight for their bedroom. They were both pretty tired, especially Piper. They changed for bed. Then they went downstairs and watched a movie. Piper didn't feel like going to bed just yet. She had to talk to Leo. She couldn't keep having episodes like tonight and have Leo worrying about her.

They were sitting down watching Serendipity when Piper decided that now was the time to tell him.

"Leo, we need to talk."

"What is it sweetie? Are you sure it can't wait until the morning? I'm really tired right now!" he said yawning.

"No it can't wait, it's really important and I've been trying to tell you for a while now but I keep chickening out."

"Piper, what is it? This sounds serious. You know that you could tell me anything."

Piper took a deep breath.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this. You might freak out. In fact you probably will freak out. Actually, please don't freak out."

"Piper please just tell me, I promise it will be ok!"

"Well you know I've been really tired lately and throwing up?"

"Yeah."

"Well um I already know why. It's not a bug. It's actually something bigger. A lot bigger. Something that could change the rest of our live. In fact it will change the rest of our lives."

"Ok, Piper, Honey, you're starting to scare me. Please just tell me what's going on."

"Right, ok, Leo I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok well there you have it! I updated pretty soon this time. I hope that you enjoy. What do you think is going to happen? Will they have a huge fight? Will Leo be upset and leave? Well you never know. Their future rests in my hands! lol ok well please read and review.**


	10. Shopping Before Family Time

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 10- Shopping Before Family Time**

Leo stopped breathing when he heard Piper say that. She was having a baby, his baby. He was going to be a father. Him a father. He'd have a little boy to play sports with or a little girl to spoil and call his angel.

Piper cast a worried glance at Leo who seemed to have gone mute. He was just staring at her with this shocked look on his face. She was about to start crying. He wasn't happy. He didn't want to be a dad. He'd leave her. All these thoughts flew through Piper's mind until Leo stood up, picked her up, and twirled her around.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" he cried with joy.

"You're happy? You're really happy?" Piper asked.

"I'm the happiest man alive right now Piper! I can't believe this! I love you so much!"

He passionately kissed her to seal the deal.

When they broke apart the both had huge smiles on their faces.

"How far along are you?" he questioned.

"About a month and a half."

"And you didn't tell me until now? Piper!"

"Well I was scared that you'd be mad."

"Piper I could never be mad at you! Especially for something that's not even you fault! We've got to tell everyone. My family, your family, the people at work! WORK. I almost forgot. What have you been doing working in your condition? You need to stop or stay and do office work. At least until the baby is born."

"I know your right. I couldn't say anything until I had told you though."

"Well tonight we're inviting everyone here for dinner. It will be huge and we can announce it to everyone. I'll arrange a plane for my family and your parents to fly in."

"Leo that's too much."

"Too much? Nothing's too much for our baby!"

"Oh God, here we go. This baby's not even born yet and already you're spoiling it."

"I'm not spoiling it I'm just letting the world know of its arrival."

"Whatever you say Daddy."

Leo smiled when she called him Daddy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course it will. I told you she already trusts me. She won't suspect a thing. We've been talking. Anyways I heard that she was going shopping today. I'll make sure to bump into her. We'll talk and I'll find a way to get together with her. Don't worry."

"You'd better be right. You know what happens if you fail."

He shot to bullets in the air to give an example. BANG BANG

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo decided to go to the mall. They shopped around a bit. It had been a while since they had gone and Piper was in the mood to shop plus they had many presents to buy for people. Their first stop was Children's Place. Paige's daughter Casey had a birthday coming up and they wanted to get her something cute. They picked out an adorable outfit. Well Piper picked it out. Leo just nodded at everything she pointed out. With some cute little doll or something it would be the perfect present.

Next stop was Things Remembered. Prue and Andy had an anniversary coming up and they wanted to get them something special. Andy was throwing a surprise Anniversary party for Prue. He hoped it would last until 11:00pm the latest so that he could spend the rest of the night alone with his wife. They ended up picking out a silver picture frame with diamonds embedded on the sides. On the top the word Happy was engraved and on the bottom the word Anniversary was engraved. Piper had a picture at home of Prue and Andy at prom. They looked adorable together. She was going to put it in the frame. It would be a great gift. This time Leo actually helped pick it out, instead of just sliding the credit card.

They had one more present to pick out then they would be free to shop on their own. Their friends April and Luke **(No importance to the story just some random friends of theirs) **had just bought a new house. They were supposed to be visiting soon so they had to get them a congratulations on the new house gift. They decided to go to Dillard's.The department store always had nice gifts. They went upstairs to the home item. They looked at appliances first. Piper saw something she liked but wanted to look around more before getting it. They looked at many other things but finally agreed on a margarita machine. It would be a hit at parties. Piper tried to convince Leo to get one for them but he refused saying that they didn't need one.

Finally they were free to shop around for fun. Of course when they passed by KB toy store they had to go in to complete their gift for Casey. They found a Barbie doll house, more like Barbie mansion. It had four floors, three rooms on each except for the first, five bathrooms, a library, two kitchens, a pool house, and of course a pool. It was a very nice Barbie house. It worked out perfectly because Casey loved Barbie's and had a lot.

Now they really were done with presents and it was time for Piper to have fun. The first place she wanted to go was Bebe. She really liked that store. On her way there she saw Cole.

"Hey Cole what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Oh you know just shopping around," he answered, "So anyway it's been a while since we've seen you guys we should really get together. I mean we don't talk as much as we used to Piper. I really miss those talks that we used to have."

"Well my door's open all the time Cole you know that. Well except from 12:00 am to 10:00 am because I'll be sleeping. Actually we've invited everyone to our house tonight for dinner, didn't Phoebe tell you? Well we can talk then."

"Oh well that will be fun. Anyways I should probably get going. See you guys tonight. Oh and Leo I love the stubble, I wish Phoebe would let me keep mine."

Leo smiled. He had gotten away with not shaving for two days now. He had a feeling after that comment however Piper would have him shave it off the second they got home.

They went into Bebe after talking to Cole. Piper tried many things on. She wanted something special for tonight, when she would announce her pregnancy to everyone. Leo for once wasn't arguing about her getting something. He too thought that it would be a special night and would need a special dress. He had already arranged that his family would be flying in tonight as well as Piper's parents. They would be staying with them for a couple of days. Their house was big enough for everyone thankfully.

Piper found a cute outfit that she ended up getting but it wasn't for that night so they had to keep looking.

They tried to go to Cache next. There were always cute dresses there. On there way there they saw Dan.

"Hey Piper are you guys shopping too? How weird that we did it on the same day at the same time."

"Yeah really weird," Piper answered sarcastically.

"So are you doing anything tonight, because we should hang out!" Dan said.

"Actually we're having a lot of people over for dinner, sort of like a dinner party. You should come," Said Leo.

He wanted Dan to hear that they were having a baby. That would make him so jealous.

Dan eagerly agreed. He then bid them good bye and went off.

They walked into Cache. Piper saw the perfect dress. It was a black stretch satin halter with a brooch holding the part that covered the breasts together. It came down to her knees. She even had the perfect heals to go with it. Leo couldn't take his eyes off of her when she tried it on. Of course being Piper she wanted to keep looking in case something better came along. They put the dress on hold and decided to try the Black and White Store.

On their way there they ran into another familiar face. This one belonged to Jason Travis. Leo clenched his teeth at the sight of him.

"Hey Piper, how are you doing? I've not seen you since we all had dinner," Jason said.

"Yeah well we've been very busy."

"You know we should do it again. It was so much fun. I can finish the tour of the museum and show you my new stuff. It'll be great. How about tonight?"

"Actually, we're having a dinner party tonight," Piper started, "See that's why we're here. I'm looking for a dress. Why don't you come? It'll be fun."

Leo didn't like this but she had invited him. At least he'd be there; along with all their family so there was no way that Jason could do anything to seduce Piper. There was also the fact that he'd hear about the baby. Maybe then he'd give up.

"Sure!" Jason accepted. "That would be so much fun!"

With that he was off.

Piper and Leo walked into the Black and White store. The first dress that caught her eye she tried on. When she came out Leo again couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was a white halter. The dress had white flour patterns on it. The same white as the dress was. Right underneath the breasts was a ribbon that tied into a bow. It went to her knees as well. After trying it on she had a lot of trouble deciding which dress she liked better. This one or the one from Cache. After listening to Leo's opinion she went for the black one from Cache. They went back to Cache to get the dress. Afterwards they got hungry.

They went to the food court to have lunch. They were both in the mood for Italian so they went to the Roman delight. Leo got spaghetti and a slice of pizza. Piper got some pasta with seafood and marinara sauce and garlic bread on the side. They sat down and ate their lunch. They talked a little about the party. It had been such a long time since Leo had seen his family. He was really excited about seeing them.

Piper however was really nervous. Ever since they got married his mother hadn't liked her as much. She could never forgive her for taking away her baby, even though Leo was the middle child. After they had gotten married Piper was taking care of him and doing all the things that his mother was so used to doing for him. His mother couldn't stand that. She missed taking care of Leo. Every time she came for a visit she would tell Piper about how she was supposed to cook his dinner, or do his laundry, or even clean their house. It was frustrating for Piper. She was hoping with everyone there however that his mother would cool off.

They went home and checked the kitchen to see ho everyone was doing. They were cooking and everything was going great. Next they called the airport to see if all the flights were on time. They all were. There would be one flight for Piper's parents and grandmother. There would be another for Leo's parents. Another one was for Leo's older brother and his family and his younger sister's children. His sister and her husband would be on another flight. There kids were staying with her oldest brother and their family.

They took four cars to pick up all the family members. Four members of the staff were used to drive the cars. The butlers included.

When they got to the airport they went to the gate that Leo's parents were at first. Their plane was the first to come in. When they came out Leo's mother Sandra came running jumping into Leo's embrace. Piper let out a smile. She knew that both mother and son had missed each other. Even though sometimes his mother got on her nerves she was still glad to see them reunited. Christopher Leo's father came and hugged Leo too. Then both of his parents grabbed Piper and pulled her into a warm hug.

"How have you been?" asked Sandra.

"Good," Piper replied.

They all chatted happily walking to Leo's brother Ryan's gate. When they got there they saw Ryan and his wife and kids and sister's kids waiting for them. They all got together and said there hellos.

Next they went to get Piper's family. Again there were many hugs and embraces. Piper had missed her parents so much. When Victor (Piper's dad) and Christopher shook hands there was a little bit of tension. They had gotten over the fact that their children had married but they were still opposing companies. Finally they went and picked up Leo's little sister Carol and her husband. Their kids ran to them shouting Mommy and Daddy. It was adorable. All of the adult said hi and hugged. Then they all got into the cars to go home. When they dinner party started it was going to be like a family reunion on both sides. It would be great!

**Ok well I'm going to stop there and do the dinner party in the next chapter because this is getting kind of long. Anyways I hoped that you enjoyed. Now you have three suspects of who the dark haired guy his, Cole, Dan or Jason. Who do you think it is? Oh and I don't know if they're going to show or not but I've put pictures of the dresses that were described that Piper tried on. The white one and the black one. She ended up getting the black one. Again I don't know if it's going to show but I hope it will. So READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Mamma Wyatt

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 11- Mamma Wyatt**

Once they got home all their family members ohed and ahed about their house. They hadn't seen the new one yet. They took everyone in and showed them to their rooms. Leo's parents had their own, Piper's parents had one, Leo's brother and wife had one, Leo's sister and husband had one, then their were two rooms for the kids. His sister had two girls and a boy and his brother had two boys so the boys shared one and the girls did.

Piper and Leo went to their room to get ready for the party as did everyone else. Piper took a shower then changed into her new dress. She put the shoes on, and then it was time for hair and make up. She fixed her hair in soft curls then applied a little makeup on. Leo always said that she looked better naturally.

When she was done she went to see how Leo was doing. He looked very handsome in his black jeans and red button up shirt she got him. He brought out his cologne and sprayed it on himself. That remanded Piper to go put some on. She went and got her Very Irresistible by Givenchy and sprayed some on. Then she got out her diamond necklace and matching jewelry. With that she was finally done and ready for the party. Then Leo walked up to her with a guilty face wanting to tell her something.

"So honey did I tell you the great news?" he asked.

"What great news?" she asked having a feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

"My mom decided to stay with us for a couple of weeks."

"WHAT?!" Piper yelled.

"Surprise," he said nervously.

He knew that Piper and his mom didn't get along very well.

Before they had a chance to argue there was a knock on the door.

It was Piper's mother. She was coming in to talk to her daughter. Leo excused himself from the room to give the two women a chance to catch up.

They talked about Prue and Phoebe and if they were doing ok. Patty wanted to make sure that there were no sore subjects that she shouldn't mention.

After their talk they went downstairs to join the others. Patty went and sat next to Victor and Piper next to Leo. All the adults were talking and the kids were being entertained by Jenkins and Bradley (Another butler never mentioned before), Chives was doing the serving at the moment. With such a big party the whole staff was working. Piper went into the kitchen to see if everything was ok. Sandra followed.

"Oh great she's come to do more criticizing," thought Piper.

"Piper dear, what's that perfume that you're wearing?" Sandra asked.

"Oh it's Very Irresistible by Givenchy. Isn't it just divine?"

"Well actually dear, I know my Leo and I happen to know for a fact that he really hates that kind of perfume. I just thought that you might want to know. Him being your husband and all he's around you all the time so he has to smell it on you. He's probably just to shy to tell you."

"Gees, thanks for letting me know Sandra!" she said through clenched teeth.

She then marched back into the living room and sat back down next to Leo with her arms crossed. She had an angry look on her face and she looked near tears. Leo noticed this right away. Although it looked like no one else had. He quietly pushed her aside to question her.

"Honey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you don't like my perfume?" she said in tears.

"Who said that I don't? It's actually my favorite one that you wear!" he said honestly.

"You're mother said that you hate it but you were too nice to say anything," she sniffled a little.

"Mother!" Leo said in an irritated voice.

He should've known that she was behind this. He loved his mother and everything but she was always trying to find some way to tell that what she was doing was wrong.

"Baby, I love your perfume! Don't listen to my mother. You've never let her get to you before."

"I know but I can't help but cry!" she cried some more.

"Oh sweetie, it must be the hormones. Come here." He pulled her into a big hug.

His mother noticed them outside and same to see what was the matter. Leo saw her and threw her a dirty look. She figured that it was best to stay out of their way and went back to the living room. Piper and Leo went upstairs so that Piper could fix her make up. Leo hoped that this was the only time tonight that they would have to do that.

When they got back downstairs they noticed Prue and Phoebe and their families had arrived. Patty and Victor were engaged in a conversation with them and playing with their grandchildren. Now all they were waiting for was Paige and her family, Lillian, Dan, and Jason Travis. Everyone soon arrived. They all sat down and happily chatted. They had formed to groups, a guy one and a girl one. Lillian sat with Dan since he was the only one that she knew. The two had actually become friends since they kept getting ditched by Piper and Leo. Then Prue, Phoebe and Paige decided to be nice and dragged Lillian over to sit with the girls. The guys did the same to Dan.

Leo was very amused because he was sitting right in between Dan and Jason, the two guys that he hated most. However he had the upper hand here. Everyone was here to celebrate him and Piper today. Neither of these guys could get her because she was his. After a while Piper went and joined the guys group because she missed her husband. There was no room on the couch so Leo just put her on his lap. Nobody minded except for Jason, Dan, and Lillian. Although Cole was giving some weird looks to the couple as well.

A few minutes after Piper joined the guys all the rest of the girls came and joined as well. Then it turned into one big group. Jason decided to tell everyone about his latest painting, hoping to show off to Piper.

"I even wrote a poem to go with the painting." he said.

All the girls were eager to hear it. All the guys were giving him an evil eye for capturing the attention of their women.

"…Her skin so fair

Her body, curvy

Her lips so rosy

She has a breathtaking air"

**(I didn't feel like making up a whole poem so that was the ending. I know it wasn't that great but I'm not a poet and I had to get my sister to make it up)**

"Wow!" all the girls gooed in union.

All the guys rolled their eyes. What was so good about an artist anyways?

Leo looked at Piper's reaction to the poem. It appeared on her face that she was impressed and he hated that.

"You know the truth is this poem was written a long time ago about someone I know. I just started doing a painting to go with it," Jason said.

After saying this he looked at Piper. Both Leo and Piper knew after this that the poem was about her.

Piper's face went red from the flattery and Leo's red with anger. Both of them controlled these feelings. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper a little tighter to remind himself as well as her that she was with him now, not Jason.

Chives came in and called dinner.

Everyone went into the dinning room. The table looked beautiful. It had a silk gold tablecloth. In the center were two candles with a vase of roses in between them. The plates were all made of beautiful China, each with a different design on it. The silverware was a shiny, sparkling, silver. Before they all ate Piper and Leo decided to tell them their news. They both stood up.

Leo started, "Well I'm sure you're all wondering why we brought you all here today. Trust me there is a very good reason. Piper and I have something to share with you. Honey, do you want to tell them?"

Piper nodded, "Leo and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant."

Everyone looked at them for a second shocked. Then all of a sudden they were all running at them with hugs and kisses. All except for Lillian, Dan, Jason, and strangely Cole. Of course Cole quickly came to his senses and stood up to congratulate them. The other three weren't as courteous. So that's why Piper and Leo were so eager to invite them over. They should have known. They wouldn't invite them to such a family gathering for no reason.

After all the excitement they all sat down to dinner. Wine was served to everyone except Piper who got a soda in a wine glass so that she didn't feel left out. However nobody knew that it wasn't wine so when she went to take a sip she got yelled at by everyone.

"STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?" they all asked in union.

Piper looked around at everyone scared and said in a small voice, "It's a soda."

Leo took a sip and saw that she was telling the truth. Everyone apologized afterwards for overreacting. They all sat down and ate.

"I hope you enjoy the chicken cordon blue, I made that one myself from my special recipe," Piper said.

"Actually dear it's a little dry, but don't worry I can give you mine," Sandra said.

Piper forced a polite smile at her and then gave Leo a look.

"That was two!" she whispered to him.

Leo made a mental note to himself to talk to his dear old mother about it. He knew that Piper was going to be counting how many time his mother insulted her while she was here like she always did.

The rest of the party went quite smoothly and then everyone left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I found out that Piper is expecting."

"What?! How do you know?"

"She told everyone at the dinner party."

"This isn't good; they won't be sending her out on the field anymore until she's given birth."

"Don't worry sir, with her husband at work it will be easier to get to her. She'll be home and I'll make sure to offer to be there for her."

"This better work or…"

"I know, I know."

BANG, BANG

He shot an idiot lackey to show his boss that he understood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the family members had gone home except for Leo's mother who was visiting for a while longer and driving Piper crazy. Piper had given the whole staff a break since the all had to work so hard for the party. So she had to do the cooking and cleaning for a week. She was folding the laundry right now in the living room. Leo and his mother were watching TV.

"Oh Piper dear, you're doing this wrong. Trust me I folded Leo's laundry for 17 years, he likes it done my way."

Piper looked at Leo again, they were on number 10 by now and it had just been three days.

"Mom, I've gotten used to how Piper does it by now and I'm fine with it."

Sandra shut up and watched TV after that. Of course that wasn't the end of her.

Later Piper was making dinner. Leo was sitting in the kitchen keeping her company. Just then his mother came in having gotten bored. She came to see what Piper was doing. She didn't seem to like what she saw. Every time Piper added a spice in and put it down Sandra would pick it up and put more in. After each stir Piper did, Sandra would take the wooden spoon and stir some more.

Piper looked at Leo and mouthed eleven. Leo was sitting there wondering how bad it would be when the baby was born. His mother would want to control everything then too and it would be much worse.

"Mom I think that Piper is doing fine cooking without you doing everything over again for her!"

Sandra looked at Leo and saw the look that he was giving her so she went and sat back down.

Eventually the staff came back and they started doing everything again so Sandra didn't have a chance to criticize anymore.

One night Piper and Leo were getting ready for bed and Piper was venting about Sandra.

"I mean seriously, the lady was fine with me before we got married. She loved me; she always called me her second daughter. Then we get married and she goes all psycho, crazy mother in law on me."

Leo went up to her to quiet her down, "Piper honey, I know that she's a little crazy but it's just because she loves me and has trouble letting go. Trust me Ryan (Leo's brother) says that she acts the same way with his wife also. Now how about we concentrate on something else?"

Leo gave her a mischievous smile.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Leo, I'm not having sex with you when you're mother's around."

Leo kept smiling and walked behind her. He wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to place kisses on the sides of her next. His hands started traveling lower and lower until they were inside her panties. Finally Piper gave in and turned around and kissed him. They made their way to their bed. Leo took off the shirt and pants Piper had been wearing that day. She wasn't wearing a braw so that just left her panties. Leo was only in his boxers to begin with. She slid his boxers off of his body and he returned the favor. They got underneath the covers and Leo started kissing and sucking on her breasts. They had already grown larger from the pregnancy after just a month and a half. He started to get lower and place kisses down her stomach.

Just then the door flew open and Sandra came inside.

"Leo sweetie, are you… OH MY GOD!"

Leo got off of Piper and they both pulled the sheets over them to cover themselves more. Sandra was still staring at them.

Piper thought to herself, "That's why you knock before you come in women! This one should be fun to explain to Mamma Wyatt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Look at me, updating after just 4 days. I know, I know you love me. lol anyway it's the fastest update ever. So what do you think about Mamma Wyatt. They always have mother in laws like that on TV I thought that Piper should be no exception! Lol anyways next chapter you'll find out Mamma Wyatt's reaction. Please read and review**


	12. Defying Momma Wyatt

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 12- Defying Momma Wyatt**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sandra shouted, "Leo Christopher Wyatt get off of her right now!"

"Ok mom you're going to go outside and I'm going to get dressed and then I'll talk to you," Leo said.

"No you're going to get your ass out of the bed and come with me right now; you're in a lot of trouble young man!" Sandra replied.

Leo got up with the sheet wrapped around his lower body and pushed his mom out of the room telling her that he'd deal with her in a minute. Sandra was appalled at the way her son was talking to her. Just who did he think he was?

"I told you that this was a bad idea!" Piper began, "But no, you said that she'd never know. Now she's going to hate me even more. And what the hell was she playing at yelling at you and telling you that you were in trouble? You're a grown man, we've been married for eight years, and now I'm pregnant. How does she think that I got that way? Does she seriously think that we don't have sex? She can't sit here and yell at her 27-year-old son for having sex with his wife of eight freaking years."

"Piper calm down, I know. Look she's probably having some trouble thinking of me as a 27-year-old married man who can have sex right now."

"She's had eight years to get over it!"

"Look I know but she's a little clingy which I know that you've noticed. And don't worry she can't hate you, you're going to be the mother of her grandchild."

While they were talking Piper and Leo got dressed. When they were done they walked downstairs hand in hand to go face Mamma Wyatt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why haven't you gotten to her yet?"

"The mother-in-law has been staying with them, but don't worry she'll be gone soon and then I will get to Piper."

"Well this is taking to long! I want to torture her for what she did to me. Then I want to kill that traitor husband of hers!"

"Just be patient, I have known Piper for a long time, she trusts me and with this pregnancy she'll be more vulnerable and trust me even more."

"Well patience just isn't my thing! I probably could've had better luck using one of my idiot lackeys. Then I would've gotten to kill her too."

"Would one of your idiot lackeys be able to have gotten as far as I have?"

"Maybe not but don't brag too much, I still don't like you."

Just then a blond girl walked into the room.

"Are we still discussing business plans? No time to play then?" she pouted.

"Well you can go now!" the boss said coldly.

The dark haired man bowed and walked out, leaving the couple to go at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper and Leo sat down on the couch were Sandra was waiting for them.

"Five inches apart!" she barked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Mom, I'm 27 and married. You can't ground me or tell me what to do anymore."

Piper jumped in eager to put this in her face, "Oh and here's another thing, because we're married, we get to have sex! We've been having sex for the past eight years. Lots and lots of sex. I mean seriously, you're son's a tiger, he could go on and on for…"

Leo clasped a hand on Piper's mouth. Sandra looked like she was about to faint. Piper gave Leo a satisfied smile, knowing that what she said had caused that affect on Sandra. Leo gave her a hard stare. He knew that she was mad at his mother and on some level she had a right to do that, but still, their sex life was to be shared with no one. Unless it was Dan or Jason Travis. Then she could tell them so that they could see that they had no chance.

Leo knew that Piper had never slept with Jason which made it a little easier to forgive her for her mistake. He was still the only guy that she had ever slept with so he was happy about that.

Finally Sandra spoke, "You two are not to sleep in the same bed anymore! This sex thing has to stop."

"Mom you can't do that. You don't seem to get it. I'm married. I get to have sex. You really can't do anything about it."

Leo felt like a teenager at the moment, one that was being scolded by his mother. That was a ridiculous feeling however, seeing as how he was about to be a father himself.

Finally Piper decided to end this whole uncomfortable situation.

"We can have sex whenever the hell we want and there's not a damn thing that you could do about it! If you don't like then you can leave. In fact we're going to go do it right now since you rudely interrupted us!"

She grabbed Leo's hand and marched then upstairs. Leo wasn't really sure what to do. He loved his mother but he couldn't really side with her this time. Piper was his wife and he could have sex with her if he wanted to. His mother was wrong this time.

Once they got into the room Piper pounced on him.

"Piper, I don't think that this is a good idea, you only want to do this because you want to spite my mother."

"You were so into it before. What now that your mother says no you won't do it?"

"It's not that it's just you don't really want to do this you just want to piss her off. That's not a good reason to do it."

"Fine! Don't have sex with me. I see how it is. You think that I'm fat so you're using your mother as an excuse."

She burst into tears and ran into the bathroom.

Leo ran after her.

"Honey, I don't think that you're fat. I don't know where you got that idea from but it's very false. I think that you're very sexy and I love you."

"Oh yeah then prove it," Piper said.

Leo went up to her and kissed all of her tears away. He then carried her to their bed and continued to do what he was doing before his mother had interrupted. He once again started to undress her. First he took off her shirt and went back to sucking on her breasts. They were growing hard already. Piper wanted to turn him on as much as he was turning her on so she started to run her hands through his hair and down his back. When she got to the hem of his shirt she pulled it up until it was completely off. She then flipped him over so that she was on top and started placing a trail of wet kisses down his chest. As her kisses went down so did he hand. She started stroking his hardness through the fabric of his jeans and she could feel him getting bigger. She smiled about that. She started to unzip his jeans with her teeth which she had gotten really good at doing. After taking his jeans off, she took his boxers off. Then she got off of him to get the sight of a totally naked Leo. Leo used this opportunity to undress her completely. He then held her down against the bed and started placing butterfly kisses on her stomach. Piper rubbed her thigh against his crotch to tease him. She then went down to place kisses on it. Leo gave her the desired moan so she put it all in and started to suck on it. He cummed in her mouth and she gulped it all down. Next it was Leo's turn to please her the way she had just pleased him so he went down and started kissing her thigh until he reached her warm folds and let his tongue slip in sucking her sweet juices. He started rotating his tongue around until she got to tight. Piper was squealing from pleasure. Leo knew just how to treat her and she loved him for that. He then pulled his tongue out and let his fingers have a go at her. While he loved her with his fingers his lips found hers. He let his tongue explore her mouth. Piper started to kiss him harder which only sped up his movements with his finger. Finally Piper started begging.

"God Leo, please now, I can't wait anymore!"

Leo smiled knowing that she was finally ready for him. He took his finger out of her. He then started to make his way inside of her. He slowly went in all the way. He stopped to look into her eyes and see if she was ready they both exchanged their I love yous and a kiss before Leo started. He thrusted into her very slowly at first. Piper started to make a rhythm with him rubbing his hand up and down his back. As her rubbing got faster so did Leo's thrusts. He got faster and faster gradually. Piper's groans were a little louder then usual and Leo suspected that she wanted his mother to hear them but he didn't say anything. Finally the both climaxed and Piper let out a scream of pleasure. When they were done Leo rolled off of her and landed right next to her, still cuddling with her close.

Down the hall in Sandra's room she did hear them and she was as angry has hell. She marched to their room and tried to open the door but found it locked. She figured that there was no point in knocking so she just went back to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sandra was packed and ready to leave early. She didn't say one word to her son or daughter-in-law. She just asked Chives to drive her to the airport and left.

Leo had work that day so he left Piper at home. There was no paperwork to be done today and she wasn't aloud out on the field so she was forced to stay home. She was thinking of calling her sisters when the doorbell rang.

She went to answer it and found that Cole was there. She invited him in and they had lunch together.

"So how have you been?" she asked him.

"Pretty good, you know work was slow so I decided to see how you were doing. I'm here for you if you need anything you know. I mean I know that Leo works so if you need something you can always come to me."

"Cole that is so sweet but I probably won't need anything."

Piper had the feeling that there was something else that he wanted to talk about but she didn't know what it was and she didn't want to push it. Cole stayed a little while longer and then he left.

It was a random visit and Piper wasn't sure what to make of it. She called Phoebe to ask her. When she talked to Phoebe however, all she got was that she and Cole were having some issues and she didn't really know why he would go visit Piper Phoebe seemed to think that there was someone else. Piper however was sure that there wasn't. Cole was such a nice guy and he really loved Phoebe.

Later in the day Dan stopped by to visit. Piper wasn't surprised about that though. She figured he would since she didn't go to work today.

He offered to help out with the baby as well. This was a surprise to her. Why Dan would want to help out with her and LEO's baby was a mystery to her. Dan stayed for about an hour and then he left. Piper was lazy the rest of the day.

Around 5 Piper went to check on dinner. Leo was due home in about an hour. He was supposed to come early today. Once again the doorbell rang.

"Who is it this time?" Piper thought to herself.

When she went to answer the door she saw that it was Jason. She was surprised. She didn't think that it would be a good idea to invite him in because Leo wouldn't want them alone together but she couldn't be rude either. Jason came and sat down. They had a conversation about art of course. Jason had brought a book that showed pictures of many paintings that he had seen in his travel around Europe. They were discussing their views on the pictures. How they interpreted it, what they thought that the author was trying to convey. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the time go by.

Leo walking into the house a 6:15. He walked into the living room only to find her with Jason.

"What's going on here?" he asked quietly.

Piper jumped out of her seat, "Leo, wow you're here, is it six already?"

"6:15 actually."

"Oh well, Jason stopped by for a chat but he was just about to go. Why don't I walk you to the door. It was nice seeing you thanks for coming by."

"Well I will definitely see you soon," Jason replied coyly.

He smiled and walked out.

Piper looked back nervously at Leo. She knew that he'd be pissed.

"So, um, did you have a good day?"

Leo ignored her and walked upstairs to change from his work clothes.

"Please say something," Piper begged quietly.

"What is there to say Piper? You know how I feel about you talking to Jason, let alone being alone with him and you did it anyways. Why should I say anything?"

"Look I'm sorry, but nothing happened. We just talked that's all."

"Leo turned his back to her and went back to getting dressed.

Piper walked up to him and put her pout face on, "you're not going to be mad at me forever are you? You can't be I'm carrying your baby. A baby which you haven't asked about today."

Leo smiled. She was right. He couldn't be mad at her forever, even if she wasn't carrying his baby. He went and hugged her and then he kissed her.

Then he asked, "How are my two favorite people doing today?"

Piper smiled, "We're doing just great! But we'd be doing even greater, if Daddy would give Mommy a massage."

Leo happily obliged and gave Piper a massage until dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YAY! I updated before school. Now I'm not sure when the next update will be because school starts on Monday and I really have to kick it into gear this year. Hopefully I have sometime to write. Anyways until then I hope that you enjoy this chapter. please read and review.**


	13. Crazy Jealous Hormonal Piper

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 13- Crazy Jealous Hormonal Piper**

Over the next couple of weeks Dan, Cole, and Jason's visits became more frequent. Leo took notice of this. He didn't mind Cole or even Dan that much. Cole was cool and they'd been friends forever, he was probably just here on Phoebe's request looking out for Piper. Dan was her partner and filling her up to date on what was going on. He still liked her but Piper really wasn't interested. It was Jason Travis that bugged him. He hated Jason being around Piper. She insisted that they were just friends, but he was around a lot.

Whenever he pointed this out to Piper she'd just say, "Well Dan and Cole have been too, and you never had a problem with them."

He didn't know what to say. She was right; he just hated Jason so much. He probably shouldn't have been to upset since Piper was more jealous of Lillian then ever, because of the hormones. She was always asking him if she was going to be there and if he thought that Lillian was pretty or not. It was kind of funny. Sometime he'd say yes to tease her but he'd regret it right away when she started crying and yell for him to get out of this house.

That morning Piper woke up pretty early. It was a Friday and normally Leo went in late on Fridays. It was 5:00am. She couldn't go back to sleep. Just then she felt her dinner from last night coming back up and she rushed to the bathroom. Leo felt her get up. He was going to tell her to come back to bed when he heard her throwing up so he decided to come to her rescue and pull her hair back for her.

"Thank you baby," Piper said after she finished barfing her guts out.

Leo smiled in reply. He felt bad for doing this to her. She was always throwing up and feeling nauseous. He hated seeing her so miserable. He put one arm around her neck, the other underneath her legs, lifted her up to him, and carried her back to bed. He wanted her to be completely relaxed and not bother walking.

"Leo, I want to go downstairs!" Piper complained.

"I know baby, but I want you to lie down and relax. You're pregnant; you need to take it easy."

Piper groaned. She knew that he was only taking care of her, but still sometimes it was just annoying.

Leo got into bed with her to keep her warm. He insisted that she go back to sleep so she snuggled into him close and went back to bed. Leo held her to him tightly and fell asleep next to her.

Two hours later they both woke up more relaxed. Piper had to go to the bathroom to the throw up again but afterwards she felt fine.

"I hate morning sickness!" Piper complained.

"Me too," Leo answered.

Piper just playfully hit him. Like he had to put up with much. All he had to do was pull her hair back. She had to actually throw up. They both got ready for work and left. Piper was going in today to do some paper work with Dan.

Dan was pretty excited about it. He was even wearing his new cologne to impress Piper. When they got to the office Piper noticed it and decided to comment.

"Wow Dan. You actually smell good today."

Dan beamed. Piper had complemented him. That hadn't happened in a long time. She'd been a lot nicer to him since she'd gotten pregnant. She was in a better mood. It was probably because of the baby, but he didn't care, as long as she was being nice.

They sat down and got started on the mountain of paper work that they had to do. Allison had been going on the field with Dan since Piper couldn't. **(AN: Remember her? she was mentioned in the first story chapter 4, the one who slept with all of her assignment before killing them? it doesn't really matter, but basically she's a whore, ok on with the story) **she'd also been flirting with Leo a lot. Piper didn't like her. Every time she saw her she wanted to smack her upside the face. Today she was working in Leo and Lillian's office on something. Piper wanted to go in there so badly. She hated the thought of both of them being in there with him. She also thought that it would be pretty funny if she walked in while they were fighting over him and then grabbed him to herself. They'd both be so mad. She laughed to herself.

"What?" Dan asked.

Piper just shook her head. She didn't feel like sharing with Dan.

"You know Dan; I think that I'm going to go see what's up with Leo."

Dan knew that she was going to check up on him to make sure that neither Lillian nor Allison was all over him.

When Piper walked into their office, and just like she imagined Lillian and Allison were sitting there fighting over him. Leo was just watching helplessly, not sure what to do to stop him.

"Oh my god, he is so off limits, he's way to into me to ever look at you, Allison."

"Well Lillian, Leo and I are a perfect match, see we're both gorgeous."

"Oh yeah, well we're partners, and we spend more time together."

"Actually Lillian, he's mine!"

"No he's mine!"

"He's mine."

"No mine."

"No mine."

"Actually guys, you're both wrong, because he's mine!" Piper cut in.

She walked over and plopped herself down on Leo's lap and kissed him hard.

Leo was happy to return the kiss.

Both girls looked at them and screamed.

"Oh my god!" Lillian started, "You always ruin everything! I was so winning Leo over and then you had to come and ruin it."

Piper smirked back at her, and then turned to Leo, "I feel vewy lonely!"

She put on her puppy pout face and was talking in a baby voice. Leo looked at her. He loved it when she did that, she looked and sounded adorable.

"Well should I take you out to lunch and keep you company?"

"Yes you should!" Piper replied in her baby voice.

Leo was forced to invite Allison and Lillian since they were working on some things still even though he didn't want to. They all got into Leo's car and headed off to a restaurant. Even Dan came, since they invited him.

Of course they went to Quake, much to Piper's dismay.

"But Leo, every time we come here there's a shoot out. I'm surprised that the people who own the place haven't kicked us out yet." Piper was telling him.

Leo ignored her. He liked the place. They had good food and until the actually kicked him out, he'd keep coming.

They got a table for all of them and sat down. Both Lillian and Allison were bickering at each other in low voices. Leo just rolled his eyes. Piper loved watching them fight over him especially knowing that neither one could have him. They all ordered their food and Leo tried to engage them all in a conversation. It seemed to work. They talked about Bush being the president. The one thing that they all agreed on was that he was the worst President that the United States ever had. **(AN:I know it's probably bad to talk about political views in a story but you know it's true! lol, nothing against the republicans, I don't really take sides, I just choose whoever I think is the better candidate and Bush is just awful) **They sat there and talked about it for an hour. It lasted their whole lunch break and nobody argued for once.

After lunch they all went back to their work where Lillian and Allison argued over Leo some more. Leo had a pretty enjoyable day listening to the two of them fight over him. It boosted his ego a lot.

Back in Dan and Piper's room, Piper was bugging Dan with questions about Leo.

"Do you think that he really likes them? I mean seriously, they're not that pretty are they? They are pretty annoying right? You don't think that Leo's sleeping with one of them, do you?"

"Piper, if you're that worried why don't you go spy on him?" Dan suggested sarcastically.

"Hey that's a good idea!"

With that she was off, leaving a horrified Dan for suggesting the idea.

Piper walked up to their office. She heard Lillian announce that she was going to the vending machine for a soda. That left Leo and Allison in the room alone. She crawled in so that they wouldn't see her and hid under one of the desks. She sat there and listened and watched everything that was going on.

"So Leo, now that we got rid of that whore and we're all alone; what do you want to do?"

She started rubbing his chest suggestively. Leo just walked to the other side, pretending to be busy with some paperwork, when really he was trying very hard to resist her.

He was a man after all, and a man with desires for that. Not that Piper didn't fulfill his desires, because boy did she ever! It was just that once in a while you saw something different you wanted to try it. Leo of course, being so in love with his wife didn't want to try. His body however, was a different story. It was heating up and all ready for her.

Allison walked towards him slowly. She didn't want him to move to fast so she moved slowly.

Piper was under the desk still watching their every move. Just then Leo came and sat down at the desk she was hiding under. Piper got nervous. If he felt her she'd be caught. She didn't really know why she was doing this, but she figured it was probably the hormones. They had been making her do crazy things lately. Things like this. She'd never spied on her husband before, she always just trusted him. Now however, she was as jealous as hell.

She saw Allison get on Leo's lap and her head was boiling. She had half a mind to go slap that bitch silly.

Leo's desires were getting the best of him and he knew that if he didn't stop her soon he'd end up being disloyal to Piper and he'd rather kill himself then do that. He pushed her off of him quickly.

"Allison, you know that I'm married to Piper. We're happily expecting a baby and I love her more then anything. You need to stop hitting on me."

Piper just smiled and mouthed to herself, "Go Leo!"

Allison of course wouldn't take no for an answer, "I know that you want me Leo. You're getting all sweaty. It's also getting harder and harder for you to resist me. Pretty soon you'll give in. I just have to wait a little longer."

Piper was trying to listen to every word and she was about to fall over. If she did that then she'd be seen, so she had to try very hard to keep her balance. She also had to make sure that neither of their legs felt her there.

Leo and Allison were having a little argument. Well it was more Leo trying to convince Allison that he wasn't interesting. They were moving the chair around so much that it hit Piper and she lost her balance.

"AHHHH!" Piper screamed as she went tumbling out of her hiding spot.

Both Leo and Allison just started at her.

"Nope I didn't drop my contact here!" Piper made up an excuse.

She was about to run out of the room as fast as possible when Leo called out, "You don't wear contacts."

"That's right I don't. It must have been a dream, one were I did have them and I lost them except I thought that it was real."

Of course neither of them bought that. They both knew very well that Piper had been spying on Leo.

"Give it up you, were spying," Allison accused.

"You're damn right I was spying. It's a good thing I was too. First of all getting your slutty hands off of my husband you bitchy whore! How dare you throw yourself all over him like that; do you have no respect?"

Piper went over and slapped her across the face. Then feeling like she'd made a fool of herself in front of Leo she ran out in tears. Leo ran after her.

"Piper, there was nothing going on."

"Yes there was. She was all over you and you liked it. I saw you."

"I can't believe you were hiding under my desk spying on me!" Leo said in a humorous voice.

Piper just looked at him in tears. She felt pretty ashamed so she put her head down. Leo pulled her into a hug and told assured her he wasn't mad. He told her not to be embarrassed. He even told her that he thought the whole things humorous which he did. Piper just held on to Leo and cried.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me for some one better!"

"Piper, baby there is no one better so I couldn't possibly do that. I love you and I'm not going to leave you ever, I promise."

That made Piper feel a little better.

When they got home that night Cole was sitting on the porch waiting to talk to Piper. Leo found this kind of odd but he just let it go.

When Piper and Cole talked, Cole finally told Piper everything. Why he had been around so much lately and why he was practically stalking her. He and Phoebe had been having some problems and he needed Piper's advice on how to fix them. She was closer to Phoebe then Prue was so she would help more. He didn't want to lose her and he wanted Piper's help on how to woe her back.

They talked for a while and Piper gave Cole some helpful advice. He hoped that they would work. He thanked her for the advice and left.

Piper went back in and told Leo the whole story. They talked for a while about Phoebe and Cole then they got to the subject that Leo really wanted to talk about: them.

Piper told Leo all of her fears. About how she was afraid he would leave her once she got fat for Allison or Lillian. Also how she was afraid that one day he'd listen to his mother and just leave her. In return Leo told her about his fears of Jason. They both reassured each other that they only wanted each other. After that they fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I updated and it's only been a week. Man I'm surprised at how often I've been updating. lol. My only fear is that you're going to start expecting this from me all the time. I'd love to give you a chapter everyday but I really can't. They take me a while to write and come up with ideas. See I make it up as I go. I didn't really like this chapter that much. All it really did was clear Cole's name. I didn't want people to keep dissing him. I really like Cole. Anyways now it's between Jason and Dan. What do you think? Oh and I had one person even ask me if this was going to be a Piper Cole story, if you think so too the answer: NO! lol so please review.**


	14. Jason or Dan?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 14- Jason or Dan?**

**Ok so I know that it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait. I realized it had been so long when I got three; yes three reviews from a certain someone coughBrittanycough. lol Thank you Brittany I really did need that nagging to get me going. So here's Chapter 14.**

Piper was now three months pregnant. Her morning sickness was less frequent, however her hormonal outrages weren't. She still felt very insecure about Lillian and Allison but she was trying her best to control it. She didn't care what Leo said about her spying, she still felt embarrassed and didn't want to be caught doing it again.

Leo was also trying to work on his Jason Travis issues. This was mostly because Jason and Piper had been getting to be better friends lately. Piper explained to Leo that she really wanted to pursue a friendship with him. She then offered to tell Leo everything in exact detail of what happened whenever they were together to make him feel better. This actually worked out well because Piper could never lie to Leo so he'd know if she was. It seemed like he really was just interested in being friends. If that was the case then Leo was going to show that he was the better person and try and make nice with him.

That morning Leo had woken up before Piper. It was 6:00. Leo should have been getting up but he didn't really care. He wanted to stay with Piper. He hated leaving her. He started rubbing her belly. It really hadn't gotten that much bigger. It looked like a beer belly if anything, not like a pregnant belly. Leo thought that the extra weight on her made her look cute. Piper of course didn't agree, especially when Leo was working with people like Lillian and Allison who had the perfect model figures.

Slowly Piper's eyes fluttered open. She looked up into Leo's aqua ones and smiled. Her husband had the most gorgeous eyes. They were one of the first things that she noticed about him, the first thing that she fell in love with.

"Hey sweetie, sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Leo whispered.

"It's ok, aren't you supposed to be going off to work?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he groaned.

Leo got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. Piper followed him. When Leo noticed he tried to argue with her to go back to bed since she didn't have to go in today. Piper however, insisted, at least until he left, then she'd go back to sleep she promised. Reluctantly Leo agreed.

It was a cold morning. Winter was starting and it was getting colder everyday. Piper was wearing some of Leo's flannel pants and a tank top. She shivered from the cold air their bathroom was releasing. Leo noticed this and wrapped his arms around her. He then rubbed her shoulders a little. He then had to finish getting ready for work. He was already late.

After getting dressed he went down to get his coffee. He should have left right away already running late, but decided to stay and sit with his wife a bit. Mike wouldn't be that mad, he hoped. He held Piper close to him on the couch for another twenty minutes until he noticed that she had fallen back asleep. He gently picked her up then took her back upstairs to their nice warm bed. He covered her really tight. Then after giving her a kiss on the forehead he was off to work.

He arrived late as he expected. When Michael started yelling at him about he just reminded him that he had a pregnant wife at home whom he didn't get to spend enough time with then, he went to his office to start on his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper woke up again at 10:00 that morning. She had really slept in. she cursed herself for missing saying goodbye to her husband. She got dressed then went down for breakfast when the doorbell rang. She went to answer and saw that Jason was there. He wanted to see if she could do breakfast. She agreed. She went upstairs to get her stuff and call Leo to tell him.

She got out her cell phone and punched in 2 which was Leo on her speed dial. She heard the ring tone and waited for him to pick up. She could hear the song My Love by Justin Timberlake playing in her head. That was the song that rang on Leo's phone whenever she called.

"Hello," his tired voice answered.

"Honey, you sound exhausted already," Piper said.

"I know, it's been awful, Allison and Lillian are at it again," he answered, "You know those two. So what's up?"

"Well I was calling to tell you that I was going to breakfast with Jason today."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Leo said in a tense voice.

She knew that he was trying to accept Jason but he still didn't like it when they were together.

"Anyways, I've got to go; you have fun and tell me about it tonight. Ok, bye."

Piper couldn't believe that he hung up on her. She decided that she wouldn't eat a lot when she went to breakfast with Jason so that she could surprise Leo to go to lunch with him. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs to meet Jason.

They went to Denny's for breakfast. Leo hated Denny's so it made her feel a little less guilty for coming. She didn't like it much either, but hey it was food. They both ordered their food and then prepared to wait. Jason soon started up a conversation with her and it lasted them a while. Their food came twenty minutes later. Jason got a full meal, complete with pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, hash brown, and French toast. It was a lot but he was apparently hungry. Piper just got a short stack of pancakes. She was determined to be hungry again by 2:00 so that she could have lunch with her husband. Of course with how little she was eating it shouldn't be a problem.

During there meal they started talking about politics. It was weird because normally she only talked about art with Jason. This was a new side of him that she was seeing. Suddenly in the middle of the conversation Jason went white and stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What's the matter?" Piper questioned in a concerned tone.

Jason didn't seem to hear her. He was just starring behind her. Piper looked to were he was starring. It was a man. She couldn't see him very well. His back was turned to her. All she saw was that he was tall with brown hair.

"Piper, I'm done and it looks like you're done, so let's just go, ok."

"Jason what's going on? Who is that?"

Jason just grabbed her and dragged her to the front to pay. He paid for the both of them and they left. He refused to tell her why he was so weird when they got in the car. He just dropped her off at her house and left.

"Well that was odd," Piper thought to herself. She looked at her watch. It was 12:00. She would go meet Leo in an hour. She stay and chat with him until 2:00. Then she'd drag him off to lunch. She spent the rest of the time reading one of her romance novel. She always got so into those. She imagined herself and Leo in the place of the main characters. She finished it off before it was time to go.

"How romantic!" she said out loud.

She went upstairs and changed. She wanted to look nice for Leo. She slipped on a white halter top dress. It was plain. It was tight at the top and at the bottom it was like a full skirt. She then wore white heels with them. It was very simple, very casual, but also very sexy. It even flattered her figure, even with her beer belly. She picked out her white coach purse that Leo had gotten for her. She then sprayed on some perfume and was ready to go. Her hair was down in loose curls. On her way out the door she grabbed a long coat to cover her from the chilly weather. She then climbed into her car and drove off to the office. She parked in her usual spot left her jacket in the car, deciding that she could take it from the parking lot garage to the office, and walked in. The building felt good. They had turned the heater on, though not very high so that the temperature was very pleasant. She was getting some looks on her way up to the office. No one was used to seeing her like this. She usually wore less flashy clothes to work. This wasn't fancy, it was casual but it was also sexy. She smiled and walked to Leo's office. She was going to knock but then noticed that the door was already opened so she walked in.

She saw Leo sitting at his desk. He was alone in the office which was very surprising. He was working hard on the computer that he didn't notice her. Piper smiled. Her husband could be such a workaholic sometimes. She coughed softly to get his attention. Leo looked up and noticed her.

"Hey honey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to lunch."

"Didn't you just have breakfast?" Leo asked humorously.

"Yeah but that was like three hours ago and I didn't eat much so that I could be hungry enough to go with you. I was thinking that we could go in an hour. Until then I'll just sit here and keep you company."

Leo smiled. He liked that idea a lot. He loved every second he could spend with his wife. Especially now that there was a baby on the way, they probably wouldn't have much alone time together after that.

"You look amazingly beautiful today," Leo complemented her.

"Thank you," Piper blushed.

Leo patted his lap to indicate to Piper to come sit down. He spread his legs so that she could sit between them. He couldn't reach the keyboard this way so he just let her do the typing for him. They sat like this for twenty minutes before Lillian came in and ruined the peaceful atmosphere.

"Oh my gosh, what is she doing here?" Lillian demanded to know.

Leo and Piper both rolled their eyes and ignored her. They thought that she would've gotten used to it by now, but obviously not. Piper went on typing and Lillian went on complaining.

"I mean seriously, it's like she lives here or something. Everywhere you are she is. It's like she's stalking you or something."

"Lillian, she's my wife. Of course she's everywhere that I am. I swear you could be so stupid sometimes."

Piper giggled at the comment. Leo was happy about that. He loved making her laugh. The sound of her laughter was so beautiful to him. It was like the sound of her voice, music to his ears.

Lillian looked at the happy couple in disgust. She hated to see her Leo happy with someone else.

She sat down at her own desk and started her own work.

Piper finished the work that Leo was supposed to be doing and got up to stretch her legs. Leo just started at her as she gracefully got up. She looked so beautiful today. Her dress went to a little past her knees and her white shoes had straps that laced around her ankles. She looked like she all the baby fat she had just that morning was gone. The dress did well to flatter her body. She looked very sexy to him.

Leo got up after her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her right shoulder and touched her stomach with his hands. Piper enjoyed their closeness. Lillian didn't. When Piper noticed this she gave her a cruel smirk. Things were getting better every second it seemed like. Leo then started placing cute little kisses on her shoulders.

"Oh my god, you're in our office not your bedroom, for god sakes!" Lillian screeched.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Leo asked Piper.

Piper just nodded and they walked out.

They decided to go somewhere other then Quake for once. They went to an Italian Bistro instead. It wasn't to fancy so they both fit in just perfectly. They walked in holding hands asking for a table. They got their table and sat down. Piper was starving. She hadn't eaten much that day. She didn't even get to finish her pancakes since Jason had rushed her out like that. Oh well she was with Leo now and he wouldn't rush her in any way.

Leo ordered the Ravioli Pesaresi. It was a tasty spinach-and-ricotta ravioli that gain grace from lemon zest and herbs. Piper went with the artichoke lasagna. Leo got a margarita with his and Piper a virgin style Pena Colada.

They engaged in a conversation about art while waiting for their food. Piper was starting to get freaked out. She talked politics with Jason and now art with Leo? What was going on with this world? Leo was telling her about a painting he had recently seen. It made him feel really good inside. It was a picture of a place in the clouds. He saw men in cloaks made of velvet that were gold and white.

"I can't explain it, but it gave me a really good feeling," Leo tried to describe.

Piper still couldn't understand it but it was ok. It was nice to see Leo be so peaceful and show such an appreciation about art for once.

After they ate they went back into their car and went back to the office. They parked in the same spot in the garage. Leo turned off the engine but made no movement to get out. He gave the keys back to Piper and they both sat there for a while.

"I don't want to go back," Leo whined.

Piper laughed, "You're too cute with your pout face."

Leo not liking that she was laughing at him leaned over and kissed her to stop her form laughing. The kiss soon turned passionate.

"Leo we can't! We're in a car!" Piper exclaimed sensing what was on his mind.

Leo gave her a mischievous smile and pulled her into the back down on the seat.

"It's not like anyone could see us," Leo reasoned.

Piper gave in as Leo started to relieve her of her shoes. As cute as they were her feet did need a rest. He took them off and kicked them to the front. Her dress soon followed. Piper returned the favor and undressed Leo next.

For the next hour anyone who would walk past the car would see it rocking and hear the groaning and moaning going on in there and wonder what was going on.

Piper and Leo walked back into his office quietly. Piper's face was flustered. She still couldn't believe that they had just done that. They were at work in their car. If someone had caught them they would have been in so much trouble. She checked the mirror on Lillian side of the room to make sure that she looked ok. Thankfully there were no signs of what she had just been doing. Leo looked good as well.

Leo watched Piper. Her face was still red.

"You're a very bad boy Mr. Wyatt! What would your mother say?"  
They both laughed at this knowing exactly what his mother would say.

Piper decided to go check in on Dan having not heard from him in a while. When she walked into his office he was on the phone. The second he saw her he got nervous and told the person on the other line that he would call them later.

"Piper what are you doing here?"

Piper looked at him suspiciously but didn't answer. Dan then made a lame excuse and left the room. As he was walking out a piece of paper flew out of his pocket. Piper picked it up and put it on his desk for him then went back to Leo. If Piper had looked closer however, she would've noticed that the paper read:

Mark- 542-897-6543.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not a real number! lol although I'm sure that you all knew that already but hey just incase so that was the end of that chapter. What do you think? Is it Jason or Dan? Dan's been talking to some guy named Mark? Is it Leo's ex-boss Mark? Is Mark even the one after Piper? Please review!!!**


	15. Movie Night with the Family

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 15- Movie Night with the Family**

It was an evening at the manor. All the sisters were there. Prue had ordered pizza and rented a few of movies.

Movie night had been something that the Halliwells, plus Leo, and Andy had been doing since they were little. It had started when Piper was eight-years-old. It was every Friday. Of course as they got older and busier it changed to every other Friday, and then one Friday a month.

Still as adults they loved to do it. Cole got into it right away when Phoebe had brought him the first time. It had been about two months since their last movie night and they had all chastised themselves for waiting so long.

There was pizza, chips, dip, popcorn, different assortments of sweets and beverages. All of the beverages were non alcoholic, which was a request made by Leo, because it wasn't fair for Piper who was pregnant and couldn't have any. So they decided not to let her have a temptation all together.

Prue had rented Rush Hour 3, You, Me, and Dupree, and Mr. and Mrs. Smith. **(an: Ok every better get that little joke! Cause it's actually pretty obvious) **It would take all night to watch but they were prepared. The kids were all upstairs. Phoebe's kids were excited to have a sleep over with Prue's. They were all probably going to sleep at the manor that night and they had their clothes ready and everything.

It was around six o'clock when Piper and Leo arrived. They were running late because of work but no one really minded. Their movie night wouldn't start until after eight anyway, when all the kids were in bed. The kids were a little upset about having to go to sleep early on a weekend but it only happened once in a while when the adults wanted the night to themselves. **(an: wow what mean parents, making their kids go to bed just so that they could watch movies! Lol jk)**

The kids were in the kitchen eating their dinner. They got to chose what they wanted to eat and they chose Wendy's. **(an: I know that most kids would've chosen McDonalds but I absolutely hate that place with a passion! The portions are small and greasy and it's taking over the world. Ok so thanks for listening to my rants now back to the story.) **They were happily munching on their burger/chicken nuggets, and fries. Since they were going to bed so early their parents let them get milk shakes to freeze in the freezer like ice cream. Then in the morning they got to have it for breakfast. It would have been the same thing to just let them have ice cream in the morning but that was kids for you, it was much cooler to make ice cream.

After eating their dinners they watched TV for a couple of hours while the adults chatted and were tucked into bed.

By eight thirty the pizza had arrived and they were ready to watch their movies. They plopped in Rush Hour 3 first. It was a very funny movie. Of course with Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan, how could it not be funny?

"I love Chris Tucker!" Piper gushed, "He's funny, sweet, and hot! I mean seriously, what's not to love? If I have a boy, I just might name him after him."

Leo just rolled his eyes. Although he knew once he got to Mr. and Mrs. Smith with Brad Pitt the gushing would never end and their baby's name would probably be changed to Brad.

Both of her sisters agreed, Chris Tucker was awesome. He was the comedy relief of the show. While watching the movie they pigged out on pizza. Piper won the contest for who could eat the most pizza between the sisters, with 6 slices. Cole won it between the guys with 10. Phoebe wasn't too pleased, because she said that she didn't want a fat husband. She was just kidding, however.

By the time they Rush Hour 3 all the pizza was gone and they were on to deserts. Next on the list was You, Me, and Dupree. All the guys were looking forward to this because they thought that Kate Hudson was hot, but they wouldn't say that in front of their wives ever.

Right when the movie started Piper started complaining, "I hate Kate Hudson! She too freaking pretty!"

"Oh I know right, and I swear she's anorexic, because no one is really that skinny!" Phoebe joined.

Prue continued, "Can you say boob job?"

All of the guys rolled their eyes at their wives' jealous jabs. They were all perfect just the way that they were but they never seemed to see this.

Of course all the envy of wanting to be as skinny as her didn't stop them from stuffing their faces with ice cream, cakes, cookies, chocolates, and brownies. The guys joined in with the pigging out.

All the deserts were gone when the movie was over. By then it was one in the morning. They still had one movie to go. There were still a lot of chips, dip, and popcorn left. That's what they snacked on the remainder of the night while watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Piper went on gushing about Brad Pitt and how hot he was. Just as Leo predicted Piper changed their baby's name to Brad.

"He's got perfect hair, a perfect smile, his chest is so sexy! I wonder what he'd look like naked. I bet he'd be really hot. Oh who am I kidding? He's defiantly really hot. I wish that I could meet him. I mean look at him, he's perfect! I'm in love I tell you! LOVE!"

Leo again rolled his eyes. Would the Brad comments never stop?

Phoebe and Cole were again on another debate about whether Brad should be with Jennifer or Angelina. The debate would just never end. Especially since they were watching the reason that Brad and Jennifer split in the first place.

"Cole, the girl's a whore! I mean if I were Jennifer I'd so blame Angelina. You so better not fall in love with anyone that you work with. I'd skin you alive!"

Pretty soon their argument changed on whether Cole would cheat on Phoebe or not.

Prue was once again telling about a dream she had were her and Brad were doing the dirty and then Piper started screaming about how she had the same dream.

When Leo heard this he jumped up and yelled that he was going to have to start censoring her television.

Andy put a hand on Leo's shoulder and told him to just give up, "She's pregnant, and every guy she sees she's mentally undressing."

Leo thought about this and then saw Piper looking at Andy so he quickly covered her eyes with his hands.

Piper just shook them off and gave him a look. Leo gave her one right back. He was not happy with Piper dreaming about anyone except for him.

The rest of the movie went pretty much like that. They didn't really end up watching much of the movie. By the time that they were ready to go to bed, Cole and Phoebe had resolved their argument. Piper and Leo had avoided theirs. Prue and Andy were fine like before.

As they headed upstairs they all said good night. Piper and Leo went into their room, got dressed, and got into the bed.

"So, ready to dream about you're lovely Brad?" Leo asked jealously.

Piper looked at him and smiled.

"Leo Wyatt, stop being an idiot! You know that I don't want anyone else. Brad Pitt is a celebrity. Every woman is in love with at least one celebrity."

"Oh so if I was a celebrity then you'd be in love with me."

"I already am in love with you, you loser."

"Well good because I love you too. And I wouldn't be willing to give you up to Brad Pitt anyway."

They snuggled up together and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This had nothing to do with the story really. It was more like a filler chapter. I've kind of got writers block and I'm not sure what to do with my story. I wanted to give you something so here you go. I thought that it was really bad but you tell me what you think. It was just some family fluff. I thought about putting Paige in there but then I thought that this was more of a family tradition so just left it to family. Oh and some advice on what to do with the story would be helpful. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. CIA Robs the World

**Ok guys so I know that I've practically disappeared across the face of the earth but I can explain! I've been so stressed out lately. I'm failing my English class and it's really discouraging me. I feel like I can't write anything but I'm going to try for you guys. So please bear with me if it really sucks.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 16- CIA Robs the World**

The next morning Piper was the last person to wake up. She went downstairs in her pajamas to find all of her nieces and nephews enjoying their ice cream that the "made". She went into the living room to find all of the adults like her still in their pajamas. They were watching the morning news. Each person greeted her with a morning and went back to the news. Piper plopped herself down next to her husband and snuggled in close to him. It was a cold morning and it felt like the heater wasn't on. Leo smiled at her and draped an arm around her to warm her up.

The news was talking about some secret the CIA was hiding:

"It seems like there's some sort of scandal going on. There's got to be a reason why the money in the banks keep disappearing but and the CIA all of a sudden doesn't need the government to fund them as much anymore. We don't know much but it seems like there are some agents stealing money. In fact a four or five month's back there was a bank manager found in an office on the floor. He claimed that he was attacked. They much have been agents. We'll be reporting more once we know more. Back to you Bob."

"Thanks Tim, now on a lighter note the world series is coming up…"

No one bothered watching anything after that**. (AN: I've got no idea when the World Series actually is, I'm not a big baseball person) **Piper and Leo looked at each other nervously. They remembered the day that they attacked that bank manager with Dan and Lillian. It was the first day that they found out about each other and Dan and Lillian had tried to kill them.

"Wow, isn't that just like them? Look at us, we're the CIA so we can do anything that we want and take everyone's money!" Prue criticized.

"Yeah I know!" Phoebe joined in, "Who do they think they are? I'd like to have a talk with those stupid agents who think that they could beat up an innocent man for no reason. All he did was try to stop them from robbing him, that's his freaking job, and he gets beat up for it."

Everyone started raving about how bad the CIA was while Piper and Leo just sat there uncomfortably. The others soon turned to them wondering why they hadn't joined the bashing.

"So what about those Yankees? Can you believe that they made it to the World Series?" Piper tried changing the subject.

No one bit but luckily the kids soon came in and the subject of the CIA was forgotten.

Piper and Leo had to go into work soon after that. It was a Saturday but since they were featured on the news there was an emergency meeting for all agents. They quickly went upstairs and got dressed. When they were done they headed off to work together.

Piper was wearing a tight yellow dress that went three inches past mid-thigh. She was expecting to work today so she didn't have anything more appropriate. She wore yellow heals with them. Leo didn't understand why she packed such things when it was so cold outside but she outsmarted him by reminding him that they weren't sitting outside but inside. He himself was wearing jeans and a button up shirt.

They parked in the parking garage and went straight to the meeting room. The meeting started right after they arrived.

"So I'm guessing that you all know why I called this meeting," Michael said, "We were featured on the news this morning. I'm sure you all heard. The world is accusing us of taking their money. I know this is true but they don't seem to understand that our jobs are to keep them safe and out of trouble. They don't realize this. They think that we're just a bunch of agents running around with too much power. This is why we don't just go and ask the government for money. They don't appreciate us either. We have to be a lot more discrete from now on. That manager in the office thing, I know that it was four agents who are in the room right now. I also know that it wasn't their faults but something that they had to do to escape. Therefore I'm not going to call any names or give any punishment. Just know that from now on we have to be a lot more careful for no one to notice us."

After Michael gave his speech everyone started giving suggestions of how they could take more money and not be noticed.

Leo gave the best idea, "We could take the money from an enemy building instead."

Everyone went quiet for a moment contemplating this idea.

Finally Michael spoke up, "Leo you're a genius! That's perfect. That way not only do we get more money, but they end up with less so that they can't get things to harm us."

Michael now had to decide who'd get to do the dirty work. He went with Team Wyatt/Johnson (**AN: Lillian's last name, I'm not sure if I gave her one, if I did tell me and I'll change it)**. His next choice was Team Halliwell/Gordon. At first Leo was opposed to Piper going as well since she was pregnant but she convinced him to let her. This was to be her last field assignment until after she had the baby.

They all went out for an early lunch to plan out how they were going to do this. One of the most important things was for Leo and Lillian not to be seen by anyone who knew that they were now on a different side. That was only a few select people. They knew that Mark would never tell anyone that his employees deserted him. He was very embarrassed about it. Everyone thought that Leo and Lillian had just moved to another country to do assignment but were still taking orders from Mark.

They finished their plans and decided to go home early. They would start their mission tomorrow. First they had to just go and walk around to plan out where they would go and how they would get around the day of the robbery. The actual robbery wouldn't happen for another week or so.

When they got to their car Piper realized that she forgot her purse in her office so she ran back to go get it. Once she got there Dan was on the phone.

"Look I know that you revenge but we have to take it slow," he was explaining.

Right when he saw Piper he made an excuse for having to go and hung up.

"Who wants revenge?" Piper asked.

"Oh my neighbor and I. The electricity company took away our electricity again," he explained nervously.

Piper just let it go and went back to Leo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok I realize that it was short and it was basically another filler chapter but the drama's coming in the next chapter I promise. Sorry again for taking so long to update. Please review even though it was a really crappy chapter, also I need some ideas, the faster you get them to me the faster that I can update. **


	17. Stairs, Victoria, and Loud Sounds

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 17- Stairs, Victoria, and Loud Sounds**

Piper and Leo went in to the office bright and early the next morning. They had to be there to discuss their plans with Lillian and Dan one last time. When they arrived Dan was the only one that wasn't there. He came in late looking upset.

"I really do want revenge on that stupid electric company now!" he mumbled.

Leo smirked as if knowingly but only Piper noticed. She decided to question him later.

They got all of their last minute plans together and were ready to go.

Piper and Leo took a car and Lillian and Dan took one.

"Leo, what exactly was that smirk back there?" Piper asked.

"What smirk?" Leo answered innocently.

Piper gave him a look that said spill.

"Ok, ok I might have something to do with Dan's electricity problem."

"Leo!"

"What? I've only done it twice."

"But Dan was complaining about the company saying that he wanted revenge just yesterday. At that point it had happened once. Why would he still be seeking revenge from two weeks ago?"

As they arrived at the office they let the issue go. They got out of the car and they all put sun glasses on so that they wouldn't be recognized. They walked into the building cautiously. Leo and Lillian didn't see anyone that they recognized so they all went on. They decided to take the stairs because it would be safer then the elevator. Most secret agents were too lazy to walk up or down stairs since they already got their exercise saving the world.

They were very right in assuming that they wouldn't see anyone that they knew. However, when they say secret agents are too lazy to use stair that applied to all secret agents, including the foursome. They had to go all the way to the top floor and it was a fifteen story building. Needless to say by the time they were at the top they were exhausted. This was bad because if anyone had seen them they would have been way too tired to run away. This time they got lucky because they didn't see anyone. Next time however, it would probably be a different story.

They continued on to the room were all the money was. It was like a mini bank. They noticed that not only were there guards in front of the doors, but there was an alarm as well. They didn't bother going any farther still being too tired from walking up fifteen flights of stairs to fight anyone, so they decided to turn back. They used the stairs again. It was still tiring but going down the stairs was easier then going up.

They got back to their cars and talked.

"Ok, obviously this isn't' going to work," Leo stated.

"Yep," Piper agreed, "We're going to have to risk it and use the elevator. We'd never be able to get the money if we had to walk up the stairs again."

"So I guess we'll have to come back tomorrow for another test run," Dan said.

So it was agreed that they'd all come back tomorrow for another test run, this time they'd all just meet here instead of going to the office first. The earlier the better.

They all just went home early that day. All they had to do was some paper work, but they could easily do that at home.

When Piper and Leo got home it was only noon. They had gotten out really early that day. They decided to go out to an early lunch. They went with Chinese this time. The Panda Express was their favorite Chinese restaurant. Piper loved the egg rolls. They decided to take Leo's new car.

The one thing everyone had to know about Leo's new car was that it was his baby, Leo loved his car. It was a Black Sapphire Peal Lexus IS with a Black Perforated Trim with Metallic-Finish Accent interior. It came with a voice activated DVD surround system, as well as a GPS. He called the car Victoria and since the GPS talked he say it was the car and call it Victoria also. It also had rain sensitive window shields, seat warmers, and an extravagant sun roof.

When Leo turned on the car the GPS turned on with it.

"Hello Leo," Victoria's sexy voice purred.

Piper rolled her eyes. She'd never tell Leo but Piper had always been jealous of Victoria. She'd tried on several occasions to practice that sexy voice that Victoria had but she'd never managed to get it.

"Where do you want to go Leo?" Victoria asked in her sexy voice.

"The Panda Express, Victoria."

"You look great today Leo."

"Thanks Vic!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Piper thought.

She'd never voice her opinions out loud, but her husband was flirting with his car.

"Stupid Victoria," she mumbled.

Leo didn't catch what she said.

They got to the restaurant and Leo parked.

"Good-bye Victoria," Leo said before he turned off the car.

"Bye you sexy beast, you!" Victoria answered.

Piper only looked at Leo in disbelief.

"I didn't teach her that I swear!" Leo tried to convince her.

They got a table and sat down. After they ordered they waited for their food to come. To pass the time they played a game of connect the dots. Piper won as she always did. Their food came and they ate and left.

"Did you have a good lunch Leo?" Victoria asked, once they turned the car on.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking," Leo answered.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Don't you just love her?" Leo asked, "I mean, isn't she just great? It's like wherever I go, I'm never alone on my trips. I've always got the lovely Victoria."

Piper chose not to answer so it was a silent car ride home.

Once they got home they went to their room to get the paper work done. Piper finished early so she went downstairs to watch TV. She tuned on to an episode of "Who's The Boss?" She loved that show. She and Prue used to always tease Phoebe by saying that she must live a double life, because Alyssa Millano, the girl who played Sam, looked exactly like her when she was a kid. It was the episode were Angela walked in on Tony in the shower. Piper loved this part. It always made her giggle. It made her think of what she wanted to do to Leo in the shower.

Being pregnant this made Piper get all horny. She jumped up and went to see what Leo was doing.

As it turned out her workaholic husband was on the computer working.

"Whatcha doin?" Piper asked.

Leo raised his eyebrow. He knew that when Piper got like this it meant she wanted one thing. Most of the time she got it too.

"I'm working. I really don't have time for anything else right now either."

Piper didn't take the hint, "But work is so boring. Don't you want to do something more fun?" Piper asked.

Leo smiled at her, letting her know that he knew what she wanted but he couldn't give it to her right now. He then got back to his work. Piper sighed and lay down on her stomach beside him. She was bored and horny and that wasn't a good combination for Piper when Leo was busy. She then got a mischievous idea.

"Gees it's hot in here," she said.

Them she took off the dress she had on and went in searching of another one. She came out with two new ones.

"Leo do you think that I should wear this one or this one?"

Leo didn't look up, "It doesn't matter we're staying at home."

"But what if we go out later?" Piper asked, trying to will him to look up.

Leo then looked up and saw that Piper was standing in just her matching braw and panties set holding up two dresses she was debating on wearing. He then put his computer away knowing that she had won and grabbed her.

Piper giggled at this motion. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted from her man.

Things were heating up between the two. Leo was shirtless and he had gotten rid of Piper's bra. He was now sucking on her plump breast which had grown due to the pregnancy. Piper moaned loudly.

Just then a loud crash was heard down stairs and someone was heard screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's another chapter. I'm actually not sure where I'm going with the sound downstairs, I was just out of ideas and decided to leave you with a cliff hanger. Please Read and Review and give me some ideas!**


	18. Kidnapped, AGAIN!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 18- Kidnapped, AGAIN!**

**So today I was checking my email and I got one from saying that **_**AlwaysPiper **_**had added me to her favorite authors list. That made me remember my story, the one that I've been neglecting for the past couple of months. So thank you. It really honors me that I'm one of your favorites. This chapter goes out to you for remembering me when I forgot my own stories! I'm back now and ready to write!**

Piper and Leo quickly got dressed and ran down stairs. The whole staff of maids, butlers, and cooks etc., was downstairs huddled up. There were about six or seven hit men in all black with black ski masks to hide their faces. They had large guns in their hands.

Their orders were simple, get the girl and kill anyone that stands in the way.

Leo right away grabbed Piper and tried to run with her but he was surrounded. They grabbed Piper and before Leo could do anything about it they ran with her.

Leo saw all this happening in slow motion. It was terrible. He got a sick feeling in his stomach, a really sick feeling. Right after Piper got taken his world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They did it! For once they actually did it! They succeeded! They got her!"

He was jumping up and down crying for joy at this point. His idiot lackeys did something smart for once. He never thought the day would come.

"I think that you owe it to me. I planned it all. I watched her. I found out their schedule. I told you when the right time to attack would be."

"Yeah, yeah so what were they doing at the time anyway?"

The dark haired man only raised his eyebrow.

"Oh I see."

"Well it's time to reveal myself to the girl. Did you kill Leo?"

"No not yet but I plan too! It will be a slow and painful process."

"Good, good. Now about Piper I'll start with the torturing but what about the baby?"

"You may dispose of it if you please. It belongs to that bastard, so I have no need of it."

"Good, good. Well then you may start with the death of Leo and I will start with the torture of Mrs. Wyatt. For once everything is going as planned. I might have to give those stupid lackeys a raise. Don't tell them I said that however, because I did say might."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo woke up with faces hovering over his head.

"PIPER!" he screamed when he got up.

"Leo calm down," Michael's voice soothed, "Listen I'm really sorry but they got her. We're doing everything we can to get her back."

"How could I have let this happen? It's not like I'm Dan or something. What was I thinking?"

"It's not your fault, it was seven against one and you were unprepared. It wasn't a fair fight," Michael tried to make him feel better.

Leo got up and put his head between his legs. He was furious with himself. How could he let his Piper be taken? He was supposed to protect her. He wasn't even knocked out, he passed out. He could've followed them, but no instead he passed out. Now not only was Piper gone but his baby as well. He had to find them, even if it was the last thing that he did. He couldn't loose the love of his life and his child. He wouldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper woke up in a dark room. She was comfortably resting on a bed.

"Well that was nice of them," she thought, "At least they put me in a nice comfortable bed."

Just then someone came in.

"It's you?! Why did you do this to me?"

"I want revenge. It's all you fault. Everything collapsed when you came into the picture."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The office was a mess. Leo's whole floor was assigned to finding Piper. This was the third time that she was taken. There was no way that they would be taken it lightly. Everyone on their floor was to drop what they were doing to find her.

Leo was a huge mess. He was doing everything that he could but it wasn't much. He was so scared. It was more then just her life at risk now. He had a risk of loosing the two most important things in his life. He didn't know how to deal with that.

Dan was also a mess. He was so nervous.

"How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to be like this. There are way too many people on the case. She's an agent but everyone on the floor? Someone's bound to figure it out."

That afternoon Michael held a meeting.

"As you all know we lost one of our agents. This is her third time to be kidnapped and she's carrying this time. We have to find her. Who knows why they want her and what they're planning to do to her. All of your cases have been given to others until further notice. Now we're all going to work on finding Piper. If you have any leads at all you come straight to me or Leo. There will be none of this I'm going to be a hero and find her alone. The situation is getting pretty dangerous so we don't act without my permission. Any questions?"

"I have one, why is it so important that we find her?"

"Piper has given everything she has to this company," Michael began, "She's always been one of our top agents. She's saved a lot of you many times. Now it's our turn to help her. She's one of us and we never leave our own behind. If it was one of you that were kidnapped for the third time and in great danger then we'd be doing the same."

The meeting was dismissed and everyone started checking records and databases for anyone that might have done this, a person that have a reason to hate her. They were trying to narrow it down. This was difficult seeing as how any person that she put in prison probably hates her. Her jobs makes a lot of people hate her. Not to mention the fact that the news made everyone hate the CIA and if someone had found out her job and if they were really crazy then they might have done this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo and Lillian would've probably figured out that you had Paige trapped and freed her anyway. It wasn't only because of me."

"Piper, Piper, Piper. You're so dumb sometimes. Of course it was because of you. They never would have questioned anything I had them do if it was for you. The only reason Leo was questioning my motives was because he wanted to find a reason to not kill you. I've sworn revenge on you ever since Leo moved to your side. You turned my best agent against me. Of course Leo's being punished as well. Hopefully he's dead by now. If he's not then he will be soon. However, it's my job to get revenge against you. Let's see how will I start my torture?"

"I can't believe that Mark's been holding a grudge this long! You'd think that he would've given up by now."

Mark pulled out a whip and started whipping her back. Piper cried out in pain. He did that for about thirty minutes. When he was done he took out a crow bar and started hitting her with that.

Piper was crying from the pain. She wanted it to end. At that moment she was begging for death.

Just then she felt a sharp pain against her head and her world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo was at home in bed. They kicked him out of the office because he was a nervous wreck. They promised to call him if any news came up.

Just then the phone rang. Leo sprang up to answer it.

"Leo we found her…"

Leo cut him off, "OH thank good, is she ok? What about the baby? Is she in the hospital?"

"Leo you didn't let me finish, we found her body."

Leo went pale. If they were calling her a body that meant one thing… death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Muhahahahahahaha. I know you're all going to hate me now. First I go missing for like two months then I kill off Piper, the nerve of me who do I think I am? I have a feeling that I'm going to be getting a lot of flames. Please don't hate me. I had to for the story. You'll find out what happened in the next chapter. I promise that Piper will make an appearance, however whether it's in a memory, flashback, or in person, well that's for me to know and you to find out. If you want to know what happens, then you better REVIEW!**


	19. Is Piper Dead?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 19- Is Piper Dead?**

**I don't know if it's because I took so long to update last time but I didn't get as many reviews as usual, I was kind of disappointed. Then again I did kill of Piper so maybe they didn't review because they were scared that it would be all hate. So I finally got this chapter done, it was hard because I wasn't sure how I was going to do Piper's death but I figured it out. There will be some cussing in here but it is a rated M story so… Please READ AND REVIEW!**

Leo raced down to the office. He was terrified. Her body? They found her body. He wanted her not her body. She had to be alive. If she wasn't then that meant that his baby wasn't and if they were both gone then he might as well kill himself too.

He wasn't sure how he managed getting himself down to the office. He didn't even remember it. It was all a huge blur. All he knew was he got there. Rick the guy who called him motioned for him to come see her.

Leo walked up to the body lying on the desk in front of him. He closed his eyes not wanting to see his sweet wife in a state like that. He opened his eyes finally brave enough to look.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed at Rick, "YOU FUKING SCARED ME! I WAS TERRIFIED COMING DOWN TO THIS OFFICE! YOU MADE ME COME ALL THE WAY HERE THINKING THAT PIPER WAS DEAD AND THAT'S NOT EVEN PIPER!"

Rick looked at the body again.

"It's not?"

"NO!"

"Oh well she looks an awful lot like Piper, don't you agree?"

Leo glared at him before stomping off. By then there had been a crowd coming to see what all the noise was so Leo had to cute through.

"Stupid Rick!" he thought to himself, "Scaring the shit out of me, making me think that my Piper was dead."

Leo knew that he couldn't give up hope. He had to believe that she was still out their and alive. To do that however he needed some air. He decided to take a drive. He started driving around randomly, not knowing or caring were he went. He figured if he got lost Victoria could always tell him how to get home. He came to a strange road he'd never been on before. He kept driving until he came to a fork in the road. He could go either left or right. He tried to imagine which way Piper would tell him to go if she was with him. He imagined right so he went that way.

He kept driving until it was way dark. He checked the time to see it was about midnight. He'd been driving around for a while and he needed gas. He was also hungry. He kept driving until he saw a gas station. He stopped and filled up gas. He then noticed that the convenient store had a Whataburger attached to it so he went in to eat.

He ordered what Piper usually got. A Whataburger with cheese no onions or pickles a diet coke and fries. He hated diet drinks but he got it since Piper loved it. He loved onions on his burger but Piper didn't so he didn't get them.

After he ate he got back into his car and started driving again. He came to a stop at this big house. It looked dark and gloomy. It was made of black bricks. It was supposed to be gated but the gates were broken. There were five cars in front of the house. Leo felt drawn to it for some reason. He parked in the driveway and decided to go in. he saw the door opened so he walked in. he felt like an intruder but something was telling him to go ahead and intrude. He could always use the whole I'm from the CIA and I have reason to check your house excuse.

He went down one of the hallways just walking. He hadn't heard a sound yet. It was very quite. Just then he saw people sitting in the backyard. He hid out of their view. It looked like they were having a party of some sort. He couldn't see their faces. The house was quite until he started to hear a whimper. He followed the noise. It lead to a room. He opened a door.

**_I SHOULD JUST END THERE DON'T YOU THINK? THAT WOULD BE KINDA CRUEL THOUGH, HMMMMMMM SHOULD I END OR NOT? TO END OR NOT TO END THAT IS THE QUESTION! OK I'LL CONTINUE! LOL_**

In the room a girl lied cuddled against the floor. That girl was Piper.

Leo ran towards her. She looked half aware of what was going on. He carefully picked her up and without question ran to the car. He carefully placed her in the car and drove away without looking back. He'd worried about who took her later, after he got her the hell away from them. After they drove safely back to the gas station he had been at earlier he checked on Piper. She looked so weak and frail.

Leo gently shook her. She woke up immediately scared it was Mark again.

"Shhh, baby it's just me," Leo soothed.

She saw it was Leo and jumped into his arms, holding on to him for dear life and sobbing on his shoulder. They stayed like that for half an hour until Piper had calmed down.

"It was Mark. He's the one that's after me. He thinks that I'm the reason that you and Lillian left him and he wasn't revenge."

Leo wanted to kill that bastard. He just hugged Piper tighter thanking god that she was alive. As he hugged her he noticed her wince in pain. He gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head not wanting him to worry. He ignored her shake of the head and lifted her shirt and looked at her back only to see the whip marks that Mark had left on her.

Leo was boiling mad at this point. He was about to go back to that house and kill that bastard. Piper grabbed on to him wanting his comfort. She just wanted him to hold her safe and warm in his arms. She felt so secure with him holding her like that. Just then her stomach growled. She realized how hungry she was.

Leo heard this too and smiled.

"We're in front of a Whataburger."

Piper got excited so Leo got out and ordered her usual for her then came back with the food. She ate happily with Leo holding her in his arms.

They sat in the car for a while Piper eating and Leo holding her. The car was on the whole time because they needed heat since it was cold outside. This wasted a lot of gas so Leo filled up again. He then insisted on taking Piper to a hospital so that she and the baby could get checked out to make sure that she wasn't hurt. Piper didn't want to because then the hospital would blame him and they couldn't get the police involved. Instead they decided to go to the office and have one of the CIA doctors check her.

People in the CIA got injured often and they couldn't exactly go to the hospital every time and explain so they had special doctors that worked for the CIA.

"I forgot to tell everyone that you're okay. They'll sure be surprised."

"Leo! They're probably worrying sick and we were sitting there eating Whataburger."

He just smiled. He was so happy; he got his wife back safe and sound. This time no one was going to get her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She escaped, again! How? She was in the room weak and defenseless. How did she escape? Who was guarding her door? I'm pretty sure I gave the idiot lackeys a raise for capturing her. Did they actually fail me again?" Mark was furious.

"Well that's what you get for sending an idiot to do a man's job!" Now we have to get her again except she knows you're after her!"

"But she doesn't know that you're after her, it could still work."

"It might but we have a lot of preplanning to do. I'll go and see if I can make up a plan."

The dark haired man left the room.

"Kill them both, I don't care about my bargain with him anymore, just kill them!" Mark ordered one of his lackeys.

"Yes sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They started driving back to the office except Leo didn't know how to get there. He had been kind of driving around aimlessly wondering were he'd get too. He hadn't planned on getting lost.

"Well I guess now's a time when you can't complain about Victoria!" Leo exclaimed happily.

Piper just glared at the GPS.

"Stupid Victoria!" Piper thought, "I was kidnapped and she's all that he can think about!"

"You know if the baby is a girl I was thinking that we can name her Victoria."

"Leo, are you out of your mind?! You want to name our baby after a GPS tramp that you flirt with and have car sex with."

"I like the name and I don't flirt with her or have car sex with her. How do you even have car sex anyway?"

Piper just rolled her eyes and looked ahead. The car trip was silent for a while.

"Take a left here, Leo," Victoria instructed.

"Thanks Tori."

"Anything for you Leo! I strive to serve and please you!"

Piper scowled at this. Who the hell did this GPS think she was? Leo was her husband, if anyone was going to please him it would be her!

They got to the office. Everyone was so exited to see Piper. There was a mini celebration. They ordered pizza, got some sodas, and someone even picked up a cake, they paid extra to have it done really fast. Piper was checked by a doctor. Both she and the baby were fine.

Piper and Leo decided to go back home since it was real late. They got into their car and started to drive away. When they were on the street it was completely empty because it was so late, or so early however you look at it. They were both tired and Leo wasn't paying as much attention to the road as he should have been. Otherwise he might have seen a car coming at them purposely trying to hit them. He saw it right before it hit. He quickly took his seat belt off and made Piper duck and laid on top of her to protect her. He passed out from the collision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Did you seriously think that I could kill off Piper? There wouldn't be a story left. The bad guys would win. Come on now. She's even more important then Leo in this story. However it seems like Leo's life's in danger now uh. Wow I keep injuring our favorite couple. I'm so mean. Oh well hopefully Leo will survive! Please review.**


	20. Life Without Leo?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed. **

**Chapter 20- Life Without Leo?**

Piper woke up to the sounds of beeping. She was in a cold white room with many strange instruments in it that she had never seen before. She looked down and saw that she was in a white hospital gown. The hospital, is that where she was?

Just then her sister Prue walked in.

"Sweetie, you're awake!"

"Prue, what happened? Where's Leo?"

Prue looked down not wanting to answer.

"Prue, answer my question! Where is my husband?!"

"You were in a car accident. Leo got on top of you to protect you. He didn't want you to get hurt. He really does love you."

By now Piper was terrified and crying. If something had happened to her husband she would be devastated. She would no longer have a reason to get up in the morning.

"Is he alive?" she whispered.

She was so scared of the answer.

"Piper you've been out for a month. Leo went into surgery and then dropped into a coma. He has yet to wake up. On a brighter note though, your baby is fine."

Piper didn't hear anything Prue said after Leo's hasn't woken up from his coma yet. Her greatest fear had come true. Her husband was dying. She didn't think that she could bear it.

Prue went and alerted every one of Piper's consciousness. Pretty soon everyone was in her room, her sisters and their husbands, her parents, Leo's siblings and their spouses, even Leo's parents. His mother too was included in this group. They were all happy to see that she was awake. Piper however, would not talk to any of them. She was so upset about Leo's coma. Leo's mother and her own noticed how upset she looked just then. They both went up to her and wrapped her into a tight bear hug. She sobbed in their arms. The love of her life was in a coma and he might not wake up. How could she handle that?

Pretty soon visiting hours were over and every one had to leave. Piper was left alone to grieve by herself.

She stayed in the hospital for two weeks longer. Then they let her go. She returned to her house only to find that her parents and parents-in-law would be with her through the remaining of her pregnancy or until Leo woke up.

Piper finally got the courage to go see Leo a week after she got released. She walked into his quite room and sat down. Leo had many cuts on his face. It scared her to seem him like that. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Hey baby, you're not looking so hot. You have to get better because I need you. Our baby needs a dad and I refuse to marry Jason!" she tried to joke around. "Seriously I know that you are not going to sit here while another man is taking care of me and your baby. You wouldn't stand for that. That's why you have to wake up and be good again."

She started to cry again. She lay down on top of him and cried in his chest.

"P-pleas-se wa-ke u-u-up!" she cried.

Piper couldn't do it anymore. She needed her husband to be ok. She ran out of the room and went back home.

When she got home she got a phone call from Michael asking her to come down. There was someone who had information about her killer.

Piper was surprised to see Jason Travis when she got there. He had nothing to do with the CIA, did her?

"How's Leo doing?" Mike asked.

Piper just shook her head. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Jason what are you doing here?" she asked him coldly.

"Look Piper I'm so sorry. Don't speak just listen. I teamed up with Mark Leo's old boss to get you. The deal was I get you and give you to him so that he could torture you for revenge. Then I'd come save you to look like a hero and you'd fall in love with me. Meanwhile he was supposed to kill Leo. He went back on his word and tried to kill you too. I'm so sorry and I'm so glad that you're ok!"

Piper looked at him her face red with anger.

"YOU'RE THE REASON THAT MY HUSBAND IS LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED DYING?! I DON'T THINK THAT I HAVE EVER HATED SOMEONE AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW JASON TRAVIS! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS IN A COMA AND I WANT YOUR FUCKING BLOOD! I WANT YOU TO DIE. YOU REALLY WANT MY FORGIVENESS? THEN GO KILL YOURSELF!"

With that she started to hit him with everything lying in the office. She wanted to kill him. She had never had that urge before now.

"Piper, calm down!" Michael told her. "I know that you're angry and you have every right to be. You should under no circumstances forgive this man. However, killing him is not going to make Leo okay. Also when he wakes up he's going to want you by his side not in jail."

Piper knew that he was right. As much as she wanted to she couldn't kill Jason Travis. Instead she went to her office to sit down. She found Dan there.

"I had a feeling that it was Mark. I had been talking to him. I was trying to trick him into thinking that I was on his side so he'd tell me his plans. I should have told someone about my hunch but I wanted to save you and get the glory myself. I'm so sorry Piper it's all my fault that you got hurt!"

Piper just turned to him with tears pouring from her eyes.

"You'll never be my hero Dan. It's not because it's you. It's because my hero is the man that I've been in love with my whole life. The man that I have always wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The man that is laying in a coma dying right now. That it the only man that I will ever love in that way and the only man that will ever be my hero. If you could understand that then maybe we would get along better."

With that she walked out of the office. She went to Leo's. She saw Lillian sitting at her desk staring at the place that Leo usually sat. Piper sat down in the place. She started typing up some of his paperwork.

"H-how is he?" Lillian asked in fear.

Piper just looked at her. No words had to be said. At that moment there was nothing that needed to be said between the two. There was a strange understanding that they both knew how the other felt. As much as they both hated to admit it, the other one truly loved Leo as much as she did.

Piper knew Lillian was vain and didn't appear to love anyone but Leo was her soft spot. At times he could bring out the good in her. However she had to learn to accept that she would never get him. He was Piper's and he always would be Piper's. That was never going to change. Lillian was too vain for Leo. Strangely, knowing that Lillian knew what she was feeling right now was a comfort to her. Unknowingly to her Lillian felt the same way. This of course didn't mean that Piper was going to stop being a bitch to her. It just meant that for now that had an unspoken understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another month had gone by and Piper was now five months pregnant. Leo had still not woken up yet. Piper would visit him frequently. In fact it became rare that Piper wasn't there. She would hardly leave his side. She would even spend nights next to him sometimes. It got so bad that her mother and Leo's mother would have to monitor her to make sure that she really hate and she wasn't lying.

Piper was sitting by Leo's bed talking to him, telling him about her day. This had become something that she would do everyday. She wanted to keep him up to date on what was going on in her life.

She left the room to go get a snack because she was hungry. When she came back she got a huge surprise. Leo was sitting up in his bed wide awake. Piper stared at him and dropped her food on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes that's right an update! lol I know it's been a while I'm sorry. I promised a chapter a long time ago but I got grounded from the computer. I was failing English for a while but I am now happy to say that I have a high B and I kicked ass on the AP test so all is right in the world! Lol Anyway I could never kill of Leo! However I'm thinking of doing the whole desperate housewives thing and making him forget who he is like Mike did at one point. Speaking of desperate housewives if anyone watched the season finale; THAT DID NOT LOOK LIKE MIKE THAT SHE KISSED AT THE END THERE! FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT THINK I'M DUMB I KNOW THAT'S NOT MIKE MY POINT HIS WHAT THE HELL IS SUSAN DOING KISSING A GUY THAT'S NOT MIKE?! Ok my ranting is officially over please review!**


	21. Leo Wakes Up

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed

**Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed.**

**Chapter 21- Leo Wakes Up**

**In case anyone needs a refresher:**

**Last time:**

Another month had gone by and Piper was now five months pregnant. Leo had still not woken up yet. Piper would visit him frequently. In fact it became rare that Piper wasn't there. She would hardly leave his side. She would even spend nights next to him sometimes. It got so bad that her mother and Leo's mother would have to monitor her to make sure that she really hate and she wasn't lying.

Piper was sitting by Leo's bed talking to him, telling him about her day. This had become something that she would do everyday. She wanted to keep him up to date on what was going on in her life.

She left the room to go get a snack because she was hungry. When she came back she got a huge surprise. Leo was sitting up in his bed wide awake. Piper stared at him and dropped her food on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my gosh!" Piper exclaimed as she ran up to her husband to see if he was really awake. "Is this real? Are you actually awake?"

"How long have I been out for?" Leo asked.

"Two and a half months," she replied honestly.

Leo looked at her in amazement. Had he really been asleep for that long? He couldn't believe it. What had happened? What had caused him to be asleep?

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well we were on our way home from the office and it was really late. We had all been celebrating me showing up. We were half way home when a car came straight at us. You took off your seatbelt to cover me and you got hit pretty badly."

"We?" Leo asked, "So I know you then right?"

"What do you mean so you know me?" Piper asked shakily, "Of course you know me, you have to know me!"

"I'm sorry," Leo answered, "I've got no idea who you are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay well that was really short! Like super short but this is kind of like a chapter to see who is still interested in this story. I gotta say last chapter I only got two reviews and it was a little discouraging although I would like to greatly thank ****TonyDiNozzoFan101**** and ****Brittany for sticking with me all this time. Now if you want me to continue with this story please leave a review otherwise I will assume that no one is reading anymore and if no one is reading then there is no point for me to continue. Please review!**


	22. Author's Note

Hey guys I'm still writing. I have not forgotten about this story again so don't worry. My chapter is coming along really slowly because my computer crashed and I can only use my dad's when he is not around because he doesn't like it when I use his like I am right now lol. There is also the fat that I have a lot of homework right now and that is slowing me down a little but I am working on it and it will come out eventually thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate you all sticking with me even though I have been taking so long.

PiperLeoFan101


End file.
